


Dark Vador chez les ninjas

by AnjuKuran



Category: Naruto, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation, Strong Sakura, have a pairing but don't want to say it
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuKuran/pseuds/AnjuKuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était Anakin Skywalker, autrement appelé Dark Vador. Certes, sa vie n'avait pas été très exemplaire, mais pas au point de mériter ça ! En effet, il s'était réincarné. Pas une simple réincarnation, non, en FILLE ! Non, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, fois de Dark Vador, ce monde de ninja allait entendre parler de lui ! Seulement, il ne s'est pas réincarné dans n'importe qui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était Anakin Skywalker, alias Dark Vador. Un homme autant craint par l'univers entier que … non, il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible face à la terreur qu'il provoquait au monde, que ce soit pour ses ennemis autant que ses alliés.

Bref, c'était, comme il aimait se le rappeler, un homme puissant, manipulable, mais puissant. Dans sa vie, il avait de même, vécu de nombreux échecs comme sa relation avec Padme Amidala où avec ses enfants, encore plus catastrophique bien qu'il se soit rattrapé sur la fin avec Luke. Mais aussi politique suite à sa défaite contre les rebelles. Malgré cela, Anakin avait toujours, et il insistait beaucoup sur le toujours, à garder la tête haute pour conserver au maximum son honneur.

Seulement là, c'était trop ! En effet, il s'était réincarné ! Bon c'est vrai que dit comme ça cela paraissait amoindrit, surtout que c'était un fait logique vu qu'il était mort. Seulement voilà, lui, l'homme puissant, l'homme au masque, le Sith qui avait tué de nombreux Jedi, c'était réincarné dans le corps… D'une fille ! Pas qu'il soit misogyne bien sûr il porte un grand respect envers sa mère ou encore Padme.

Il fallait le comprendre, il était un homme, c'est normal qu'il se sente gêné, voire … humilié ! Toujours sans pensée misogyne évidemment ! Mais…enfin, voilà quoi ! Il se serait presque demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans sa vie antérieure pour mériter ça. Sauf que la liste fut si longue qu'il préféra continuer de se plaindre sur son pauvre sort et rager sur le fait que les Jedi devaient bien ce rire de lui. Il continua cela pendant un bon moment encore.

Qui ne fut en réalité que quelques heures, mais cela notre ancien méchant, celui-ci n'ayant pas la notion du temps par sa condition de bébé n'en su rien. Après avoir placé tous ses arguments, notre petite fille, s'ennuya. Bon, elle était à côté d'autres bébés dans la nurserie. Celle-ci était blanche, avec des lits blancs, comme vous l'aurez compris, tout était blanc… Notre adepte du noir eu, à nouveau, un sujet à débattre pendant quelques minutes avant de se reconcentrer sur ses camarades et lorsqu'elle les regardait dormir, elle sentit naitre un sentiment d'humiliation dans son ventre. Cette impression d'être faible et de ne rien contrôler lui rappela violemment sa période d'esclave et créa en lui, pardon elle, un sentiment de rébellion.

Oui, elle s'était décidée, elle allait se rebeller contre sa condition ! Elle ne restera pas là sans rien faire. Bon, elle ne pouvait pas changer le fait d'être une fille… C'est pour ça que notre petite adepte du noir se révoltera contre sa forme de bébé. L'idée lui parut excellente et elle décida de commencer sa mission en sortant de la pièce. Elle tenta tout d'abord de s'asseoir. L'opération fut malheureusement un lamentable échec, mais elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Elle était Dark Vador, la simple évocation de son nom pouvait faire trembler des armées entières.

Elle recommença donc plusieurs fois ne s'accordant que peu de répit se fut lorsque, essoufflé, elle se permit une légère pause où elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à présent entourée de plusieurs paires d'yeux de ses congénères. Ils se contentaient de l'observer, de façon curieuse et ensommeillée, ce qui énerva encore plus la petite rebelle, son humiliation était mise au grand jour. Et cela, la ridiculisait. Il fallait qu'elle change de stratégie, elle se mit alors à gigoter dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir de se mettre sur le ventre. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu dire que les bébés marchaient à quatre pattes avant de passer sur deux. La tâche était hargneuse et difficile, mais elle n'était pas n'importe qui. Un sentiment de victoire la traversa petit à petit.

Elle y était presque, son moment de gloire arrivait à grands pas ! Encore quelques gestes, oui comme ça, aller… Presque ! a-attendez une minute… quoi ? Le bébé écarquilla les yeux en observant le sol s'éloigner, elle n'avait pourtant rien provoqué pour. Serait-ce… un pouvoir caché ? Sa puissance étant reconnue par le ciel, celui-ci lui aurait accordé la lévitation ? Les effets secondaires seraient cette pression sur son ventre et dos ainsi que ses bras écartés… C'est alors que le bébé remarque une ombre sur lui, elle leva la tête et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'une énorme forme humanoïde la tenait dans ses mains qui d'ailleurs se mirent même à la secouer dans tous les sens. Cela en fut trop pour notre courageux bébé, celui-ci se mit à pleurer, honteusement, mais il pleurait tout de même. Des voix lui parvenaient pourtant, il n'y fit pas attention, surement parce qu'il n'arriva pas à comprendre le langage.

« -Chéri ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Mais rien ! Elle semblait avoir du mal à dormir comme elle bougeait trop donc j'ai décidé de la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer, mais elle s'est aussitôt mis à pleurer.

-Elle va réveiller les autres bébés… Passe-la-moi !

-Fais attention ma chérie.

-C'est ma fille tout de même ! »

Dark Vador sentit qu'il quittait les bras du géant pour arriver dans celle d'une autre personne, pourtant l'odeur lui sembla familière et il décida d'accorder un répit à ses ennemis, leur faisant croire son impuissance. Ce qui était totalement faux bien sûr ! C'est ainsi que la petite fille s'endormit dans les bras de sa maman suite à sa première journée dans le monde des ninjas, mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore.

Notre père préféré décida ensuite les jours qui suivirent de faire une mission repérage. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait voulu forcer le pas trop vite, et il se sentait très fier de son jeu de mots. C'est ainsi qu'il tenta tout d'abord un contact direct avec ses congénères seulement, il ne sut détecter le message caché derrière le baragouinage de ceux-ci, il savait qu'ils désiraient lui transmettre quelque chose d'important à propos de leurs ennemis communs, les géants, mais ce fut sans résultat et il décida de découvrir par lui-même le secret.

Il eut très vite l'occasion, car très vite, il distingua deux géants qui étaient régulièrement près de lui, les autres étaient généralement habillés en blanc. Au troisième jour de la semaine, l'information que tentaient de lui transmettre les autres lui parut évidente. Les pièces commencées à s'assembler ! Ils étaient des adultes et non des géants. La petite se sentit alors vraiment idiote et honteuse. C'était sûr, les Jedi devaient se taper des barres ! Les déductions logiques se firent ensuite d'elle-même, il se trouvait dans un hôpital, dans une nurserie plus exactement, les gens en blouse étaient des médecins et donc les gé, pardon, adultes qui venaient régulièrement n'étaient autres que ses parents.

Mais malgré tout cela, elle ne se laisserait pas faire, certes, elle ne pourrait pas accomplir sa rébellion, l'idée lui paraissait à présent stupide, mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire, il fallait qu'elle trouve un truc pour montrer son désappointement face à sa nouvelle vie… Donc, pour résumer, elle est un bébé, une fille de surcroît. Son corps était incapable de fonctionner comme celui d'un adulte, il fallait donc qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper, car la vie de bébé n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus amusant. Mais se résigner n'était pas dans son habitude ! Bon ok, il avait accepté le fait d'être un bébé fille, mais il n'avait pas le choix, dormir toute la journée, faire la mignonne devant les adultes, c'était hors de question.

Une idée germa dans son esprit, il avait trouvé. Il allait finalement profiter de sa condition de bébé et en faire baver à ses parents, après tout, quelle idée d'avoir la réincarnation de Dark Vador comme fille ? Elle se mit alors à rire de façon diabolique alors que les parents regardaient chaleureusement leur petite fille émettre de petits gazouillements, sans comprendre la menace présente sur leurs têtes.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une fois que la petite eut terminé ses machinations et était sur le point de les exécuter que ses parents arrivèrent différemment que d'habitude. Ils avaient une poussette avec eux, la prirent et la sortirent de la salle pour rentrer chez eux définitivement. Notre Sith reteint un cri de désespoir, son plan allait échouer ! Ils étaient trop malins et rusés pour elle ! Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas ! Alors qu'elle imaginait, nombre des insultes possible et inimaginable à leur égard, elle ne se rendit pas compte que ceux-ci étaient déjà sortis de l'hôpital et rentrer dans une petite maison depuis un moment, la menant directement à l'étage dans une chambre où son berceau l'attendait.

La chambre était joliment décorée, il y avait du bleu clair sur les murs, le berceau en bois se trouvait aux milieux de pièce. Quelques jouets traînés ainsi qu'une petite commode en bois pour ranger les vêtements fraichement achetés. Sur le plafond des petits dessins du ciel avaient été fait avec un grand soleil sur une extrémité et une lune sur l'autre, si l'on faisait attention, les dessins étaient faits sur un papier qui avait été ensuite collé au plafond. Dans le reste de l'étage, il y avait deux autres pièces la chambre des parents, qui n'était pas très bien rangée. Et la salle de bains qui s'accompagnait des toilettes. Au rez-de-chaussée se trouvait la cuisine et la salle-à-manger décorées par de nombreux meubles utiles à une vie de famille.

Et c'est ainsi que les parents vécurent un enfer avec l'enfant, entre les réveils toutes les deux heures la nuit, la nourriture jetée, les crises de colère, les cacas et pipis réguliers et autres moyens de torture qu'ont les bébés à leurs dispositions. Et pourtant dans cette longue et périlleuse bataille, Dark Vador qui avait vu de nombreuses guerres se mit à admirer ses parents. En effet, au départ, il eut du mal à le reconnaître et en avait même honte. Mais il fallait reconnaitre que, malgré tout ce qu'il a pu leur infliger, ceux-ci continuèrent à prendre soin de lui avec le sourire, et cela, malgré leurs cernes dû à la fatigue.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il eut l'impression d'être aimé et il, inconsciemment, les accepta en tant que parents. Certes, ils n'étaient pas parfaits, mais avec eux l'impression d'être un faible disparaissait pour laisser place à de la sûreté. Evidemment, ils ne remplaçaient pas et ne le feraient jamais sa mère de son ancienne vie, pourtant, ils avaient chacun une place dans son cœur. Et par toutes les galaxies, ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être guimauve, c'était surement dû au fait d'être une fille…

En parlant d'être une fille, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait, cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle vivait et cela ne l'avait jamais interloqué. Elle savait qu'elle avait des cheveux raides, bien qu'étant trop court, elle ne pouvait pas encore les voir. Sa mère avait les cheveux châtains clairs et son père était brun, elle se demandait la couleur de ceux-ci. Puis il y avait les yeux, ses deux parents avaient les yeux verts, ceux de son père plus foncés que ceux de sa mère. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dire des mots pourtant, elle comprenait à présent leurs langages enfin la plupart de ce qu'ils disaient devant elle. Sa bouche n'étant pas assez formée. Pour ce qui est du reste, elle marchait enfin à quatre pattes, ainsi qu'elle pouvait tenir debout avec l'aide des parents. Et puis il y avait son nom, il y avait la sonorité « a » qui ressortais beaucoup.

L'enfant désirait plaire à ses parents, un sentiment commun à tous les enfants sauf exception. Par ce fait, la guerre finit par disparaitre petit à petit au grand bonheur des adultes qui retrouvèrent des forces, bien que dans un accord silencieux, ils se promirent de ne plus jamais avoir d'enfant. Elle chercha donc à petit à petit devenir l'enfant modèle pour eux, imitant majoritairement sa mère.

Bref, revenons à notre petit Sith, celle-ci se baladait à quatre pattes, à la recherche d'un miroir, dans tout le premier étage, pouvoir se déplacer librement fut un grand soulagement pour elle par cette impression de liberté. Ce rendant compte que ses recherches étaient vaines, elle décida de passer au niveau supérieur, ou plutôt à l'étage inférieur. Pourtant lorsqu'elle accéda, un obstacle se forma sur son chemin. Pourquoi y avait-il des barreaux dans une maison ? Juste devant les escaliers, ce qu'elle cherchait à atteindre. Notre petite fille n'abandonna pas, elle était, comme elle aimait tant le répéter Dark Vador, et elle n'avait jamais reculé devant le moindre obstacle.

C'est ainsi que les parents de la petite terreur la retrouvèrent à fixer la grille pour enfants avec des yeux de chien de faïence comme si par une quelconque force mentale, elle pourrait la faire disparaitre ou au moins la déplacer. Ils eurent beau la ramener dans sa chambre, la petite retournait toujours au poste dans l'espoir de trouver la moindre faille chez le nouvel ennemi. Et cela dura longtemps, très longtemps…

Qui aurait cru que le grand Dark Vador, celui dont rien ne puisse arrêter sa soif de conquête, sauf sa progéniture, se fasse si facilement stopper par une simple grille pour enfants. Oui, c'était inacceptable ! Pourtant, la petite fille franchissait la barrière régulièrement, avec ses parents, pour aller se balader dans la ville, mais elle n'avait jamais pu le faire d'elle-même. Cela accapara tant son esprit, qu'elle oublia de regarder son reflet dans un miroir quand elle en avait eu la possibilité.

Cependant, ce jour fatidique arriva, le massacreur de Jedi, ne se rappela plus où, ni comment, ni pourquoi mais, il fut face à un miroir. Celui-ci n'était pas très grand, mais permettait la visibilité de toute sa tête. La première réflexion que se fit l'enfant est « mon front… » Bon, c'était normal de ne pas être parfait, c'était même rassurant parce qu'à force d'être trop parfait, cela nous montait à la tête et nous devenions comme un méchant Sith manipulable.

Mais le front ne fut pas sa principale observation. Elle avait des yeux verts, le mélange entre le clair de sa mère et foncé de son père, c'était assez joli et elle en était fière. Au moins un truc où elle ne complexerait pas lors de son adolescence. Mais ce n'était toujours pas la raison pour laquelle elle désirait activement se planquer quelque part et maudire les Jedi, c'était forcément eux, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement… Son visage était normal, avec sa bouille enfantine. Mais… Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, la petite fille parla, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

« -Ro-se… » Par toutes les galaxies, elle avait des cheveux roses…


	2. ROSE ???

Chapitre 2 :

Ce n'était pas possible, elle était Dark Vador ! Certes, elle avait oppressé des centaines de peuples en un claquement de doigt mais était aussi tombé dans de la lave, bon elle avait survécu mais ce fut très douloureux de plus son corps ne ressemblait à plus rien après. Tout cela pour dire que, même s elle avait fait des choses horribles dans sa vie antérieure, elle en avait tout de même payé le prix.

Pourtant, elle c'était réincarnée, et elle aimerait le rappeler, après avoir rejoint le côté gentil et tout mignon de la force, elle ne méritait donc tout simplement pas ça ! Pour récapituler, notre héroïne, comme vous avez dû le constater par l'emploi au féminin que j'utilise à son attention, était une petite fille. Bon, cela l'avait fait râler au départ mais ce ne fut pas ça qui fit naître une envie dépressive chez notre cher Sith. En effet, c'était une couleur. Dark Vador, comme son nom l'indique aimait les couleurs…foncées, seulement il se trouvait que ça couleur actuelle était…rose ? Etait-ce au moins possible d'avoir les cheveux roses naturellement ? La preuve était pourtant là…

La petite fille aux cheveux roses était absorbée par ses pensées, répétant le même mot en boucle. Pourtant quelque chose la sortie de ses pensées, deux mains l'avait solidement agrippé pour la retourner. Surprise, elle lâcha le miroir, face à elle se trouvait alors son père qui la regardait avec air béat.

« -Ma petite fleur de cerisier, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Ro-se ?

-CHERIE ! VIENS VOIRE, SAKURA A PARLE ! »

La petite fille ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant la forte voix de son géniteur. Très vite une réponse parvint.

« -Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Sa mère arriva alors comme une furie dans la pièce, un grand sourire à la lèvre. Voyant l'air effrayé de la gamine, elle se rapprocha plus doucement et regarda gentiment à sa progéniture. Elle détourna son regard vers son cher et tendre pour répéter sa question, ses yeux brillant étrangement de joie. Celui-ci, fière d'avoir été le témoin des progrès de sa fille dans le monde s'exclama.

« -Elle a dit… »Il eut un moment de bug, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Son épouse insista.

« -Alors ? Qu'a-t-telle dit ? » Le seul homme de la maison tourna son regard vers la fillette, qui elle aussi l'observa, puis d'un seul coup, un petit rire lui échappa.

« - E-Elle a dit… » Sa malheureuse tentative échoua sous le regard hagard de la mère et vexé de la fille. Pourquoi ne les disait-il pas ses fichus mots ? Qu'on en soit débarrassé !

Il leurs fallut attendre quelques minutes pour qu'il révèle le mystère mais, malgré les nombreuses tentatives, il échoua à son devoir. Notre mégalomane ténébreux sentis sa mâchoire se crisper, sous l'agacement en regardent sa mère tenter de calmer son père pour qu'il puisse enfin parler normalement. Et ses yeux, oui, ceux qui, lors d'un temps, avaient pu paralyser tous ceux qu'ils rencontraient, lancèrent ses fameux éclairs. Mais bien sûr, les deux adultes ne se rendirent pas compte de la menace, encore une fois. Anakin avait conclu depuis l'épisode des couches qu'ils n'avaient absolument aucun instinct de survie, cela ne pouvait être que ça.

Lorsque la rose vit des petites larmes coulées des joues, rougies par l'émotion, de son père, ce fut la goutte qui déborda du vase. Relevant impérieusement sa tête, elle se rapprocha de ses parents, le regard fier. Elle proclama le plus fort possible.

« -Rose ! » Avec satisfaction, elle s'aperçut que son père avait cessé de rire. Un sourire vint sur ses lèvres, ravi, et elle observa ses parents. Ils l'observaient. Puis ils se regardèrent. Son sourire se transforma en grimace. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? En effet, si son père avait recommencé à rire, elle se rendit compte que ça mère avait fait de même. Blasé, la petite fille se souviendra c'être assise et d'avoir attendu longtemps. Très longtemps. Dans une galaxie lointaine, très loin…bref !

Anakin Skywalker du se rendre à l'évidence, il était une fille…aux cheveux roses… qui portait le nom d'un arbre à fleur rose… Vive la réincarnation !

Mais bon, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, s'il voulait survivre dans ce milieu hostile, il devrait se fondre dans la masse. Et que faisait une petite fille avec des cheveux roses et un nom aussi ridicule ? Il n'était pas expert en fille, les seules qu'il avait vraiment côtoyées étaient sa mère et Padmé (bon aussi Leyla sa fille mais le verbe « côtoyé » n'était pas vraiment exact vu qu'elle le haïssait et qu'il avait détruit la planète où elle était la princesse, par simple plaisir de voir le désespoir dans ses yeux… Oui bon, chacun ses problèmes familiaux !). Elles étaient à ses yeux des femmes aussi fortes que faibles, courageuses et déterminés mais avaient toutes deux péries en lui brisant le cœur.

Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, un sentiment froid se ressentait dans sa poitrine, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir ce qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie antérieure, mais le souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti restait présent dans sa mémoire. Tant de haine, de chagrin, de douleur.

« -Sakura, tu vas bien ? » La petite fille leva la tête en direction de sa mère et hocha la tête distraitement, replongeant aussitôt dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter alors il avait opté pour l'attitude calme que les adultes associés à de la timidité, Sakura ne fit rien pour les détromper.

Elle y prit même habitude, allant s'isoler dans des lieux calmes pour lire ou simplement rêver de son ancienne vie, rêver de tout recommencer mais que cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait pas avoir par le Sénateur, qu'elle serait heureuse avec ceux qu'elle aime et avec ses enfants, ses jumeaux…

Le temps n'avait pas d'importance pour la petite fille c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Les jours se ressemblaient et elle sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, que cette mascarade n'était pas pour elle. Elle avait été pilote, puis Jedi, c'était toujours en elle, ce besoin d'action, d'avoir des défis à relever, de mettre sa vie en danger.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire, misérable comme elle était ? L'enfant poussa un soupire en rentrant chez elle, elle aurait voulu visiter la bibliothèque de la ville mais elle c'était perdu. Sakura savait qu'elle aurait dû y aller avec ses parents mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec une telle dépendance envers ces êtres qui semblaient la voir comme la prunelle de leurs yeux. Alors qu'elle marchait, elle tourna la tête vers la droite et put observer un groupe d'enfants qui semblait jouer dans un parc. Elle se rapprocha curieuse, et les observa pendant quelques minutes avant que l'un d'eux ne la remarque.

Il s'approcha d'elle, les autres s'interrompirent et suivirent le mouvement avec des regards interrogatifs.

« -Hey la petite, tu veux jouer avec nous ? » Demanda le premier garçon, elle le détailla, il était…normal enfin, il n'avait rien de particulier quoi ! Juste un brun aux yeux marron. Ladite petite se concentra alors sur sa question. Jouer. Franchement, elle avait passé l'âge de jouer ! Enfin, cela dépendait des points de vue…

Bref ! Elle ne se réduirait pas à quelque chose d'aussi bas pour ce qu'elle était… qu'elle avait été… Non, cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout.

La rose hocha timidement la tête.

Quoi ? C'était juste dans un but expérimental, elle se devait d'observer le comportement de ses congénères. Comme si elle voulait jouer avec eux, n'importe quoi ! Elle était Le grand Dark Vador ! Pas une simple gamine aux cheveux roses !

Le garçon eut un sourire sur les lèvres, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« -Bah pas nous ! » Heu… quoi ? Il se mit à rire d'une façon bruyante en se faisant suivre par ses camarades de jeux face à un rose perdu.

Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns entre deux hoquets de rire lui cria.

« -On joue pas avec les gros fronts » Tous les enfants semblèrent rire encore plus fort en ne cessant de répéter le mot « gros front ».

Sérieusement ?

C'est quoi le bug avec ce monde au juste ?

Ils avaient en face d'eux une petite fille avec des cheveux roses ! ROSES ! Attendez, on le refait… R-O-S-E ! ROSE ! Et eux ils font quoi ? Ils se moquent de son front ?! C'est quoi leur problème ?

Tout en ruminant dans ses pensées, la petite ressentit quelque chose sur ses joues.

« Hey regardez ! Grand front est une pleurnicharde ! »

Et puis quoi encore ! Elle était un tyran à la retraite et les tyrans à la retraite ne pleuraient pas ! Ils faisaient pleurer, pas inversement ! Bon, elle avait cette poussière dans l'œil… ou plutôt dans les deux yeux… MAIS elle ne pleurait pas ! Et puis quoi encore ? Elle deviendrait une demoiselle en détresse ?

« -Hey ! Vous ! Laissez la tranquille ! »

…

…

…

Elle n'était PAS une demoiselle en détresse !

« -Merde c'est Ino, barons-nous ! » Et c'est ainsi que ces mécréants partirent en courant, les yeux pleins de terreurs face à l'immondice qui approchait, L'immondice qui avait des cheveux blonds, et qui semblait avoir son âge. Ah… Ce n'était qu'une petite fille qui courait dans sa direction.

La rose sembla faire un pas en arrière de p… Non, bien sûr, pas de peur, elle n'avait jamais peur, simplement de… prudence ! Oui, c'est ça, elle recula par prudence jaugeant du regard la nouvelle arrivée.

Ses yeux n'étaient absolument pas embués par les larmes avec de la morve qui lui coulait du nez. Elle n'était pas aussi pathétique voyons ! Hahaha… ha…

« -Est-ce que ça va ? »

« -Aucun problème merci, je me débouillais et n'avais absolument pas besoin d'aide ! »

Oui, c'était ce qu'elle avait eu envie de répondre… Mais ce fut un son étouffé qui sortit pathétiquement de sa bouche… Elle avait honte, Dark Vador avait honte. Si Obi-wan le voyait comme ça, son ancien maître rirait à en perdre haleine…

Alors que la blonde l'observait, celle-ci se mit soudainement à détacher le bandeau rose de ses cheveux, le regarda une seconde et le mit dans les cheveux de la rose.

« -Voilà, comme ça, cela cache ton front, tu as de très jolies cheveux ! » L'effet fut immédiat, les larmes (tsss) disparurent des yeux de la petite rose et un sourire timide s'installa sur ses lèvres tout aussi roses.

Ce fut le début d'une nouvelle Sakura. Oh oui, Darky est de retour, finis la sage petite fille, maintenant elle utiliserait ses poings. Comme Ino. Bon fallait juste qu'elle arrête de chialer stupidement...


	3. Les Ninjas ???

Chapitre 3 :

Sakura, avait grandi, elle avait 6ans maintenant et allait rentrer dans l'académie ninja pour pouvoir servir et protéger son village valeureusement et fièrement !

Enfin ça, c'était officiellement et beaucoup trop cliché pour notre petit Anakin adoré. En fait voilà, vous vous souvenez de sa sauveuse blonde, Ino Yamanaka ?

Et bien après leurs magnifiques amitiés BFF (best friend forever) autoproclamé par une blonde le lendemain par une rencontre fortuite au détour d'une rue alors qu'une pauvre rose ne faisait qu'accompagner sa mère faire les courses. Les parents des deux enfants avaient conclu qu'elles pouvaient se voir plus souvent, c'est-à-dire presque TOUS les jours !

Elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle avait été redouté, craint, vénéré même haït ! Et pourtant, la voilà, à supporter les dire d'une pipelette en manque d'ami, ce devait être pour cela que tous les enfants de son âge la craignaient tant !

Mais Anakin n'avait pas oublié qu'il se devait observer cette civilisation qui, s'il en avait appris l'existence plutôt, aurait dû exterminer jusqu'à la moindre petite miette !

Pourquoi par toutes les galaxies, n'avait-il jamais entendu parler de cette planète ? Le plus drôle était qu'ils se pensaient seuls de tout l'univers !

Mais revenons à la torture subite de notre petite rose, qui courageusement (et avec beaucoup de self-control) restait souriante et enthousiaste. Mais le fruit de ces efforts n'était pas vain, et elle avait gagné du caractère !

Lors des discussions, Ino lui avait parlé des guerriers qui résidaient dans leur ville, Konoha. Ils se nomment les ninjas. C'était sans intérêt particulier jusqu'à que la blonde lui annonce que tout le monde pouvait tenter de devenir ninja (mais peu d'enfants de civil n'y arrivaient vraiment ou même osaient essayer de le devenir) et qu'ils pouvaient utiliser le feu, la terre, l'eau, la foudre et l'air. Se battre avec des épées ou corps à corps. Ils pouvaient même se déplacer de manière rapide et totalement silencieuse.

Curieuse, Sakura passa ensuite bon nombre d'heure dans la bibliothèque à la recherche du moindre mot concernant les ninjas. Ce fut ainsi que devant le regard inquiet de ses parents, qu'une passion illimitée pour les ninjas naissait.

Mais elle n'était pas aussi idiote que la première foi pour idéaliser les ninjas comme elle avait idéalisé les Jedi. Non, elle avait conscience que c'était des guerriers, des tueurs qui se cachaient derrière une morale pour apaiser leurs consciences. Ladite morale était la « volonté du feu ».

Sakura avait commencé à s'entrainer, discrètement. Non, bien sûr, elle ne faisait pas 50 pompes tous les matins puis 30 tractions avant d'aller faire un footing, et puis quoi encore ?

Non, son entraînement consistait à s'échauffer tous les matins et les soirs en travaillant sa souplesse et en faisant des étirements. Elle faisait aussi plus attention à ce qu'elle mangeait, plus équilibrée. Car comme l'avait dit son ancien maître, qu'elle avait tué soit dit en passant, un esprit sain c'est un corps sain. Les rapports ? Il n'y en a pas vraiment. Mais comme elle devait devenir plus forte, il fallait que son corps soit au meilleur de sa forme !

Elle continua aussi à beaucoup se cultiver, si cela ne lui était pas très utile pour l'instant, avoir une importante capacité de mémorisation pouvait être utile pour compenser sa faiblesse naturelle qu'était être une fille. Oh non, Anakin n'était pas une saleté de misogyne, mais il était réaliste et il avait conscience qu'après la puberté le corps des hommes avait tendance à être plus puissant que celui des femmes. Alors s'il voulait rentrer dans l'élite et rivaliser avec ceux-ci, il faudrait jouer de l'esprit. Et être la réincarnation d'un ancien mégalomane surpuissant l'aidait pas mal niveau intelligence, ne serait-ce que comment se comporter quand la situation l'exige.

Mais la petite fille ne devait pas attirer les regards, on visait toujours les ennemis les plus menaçants en premier et elle était encore bien trop faible pour être considéré comme une menace. Petit à petit, elle avait poussé son entrainement de plus en plus loin, s'inspirant de son entrainement Jedi.

Par rapport à ses congénères de son âge, elle pouvait à présent se vanter d'être plus rapide en course, plus endurante et bien plus intelligente. Enfin, cela c'était quand elle se comparait aux enfants civils. Les enfants de Ninja eux la dépassaient sans aucune difficulté sur le plan physique.

Et cela l'enrageait comme cela l'excitait, dans son ancienne vie alors qu'elle avait été encore esclave, c'était gagner une course de pilote son défi, puis lorsqu'elle était devenu Jedi, tout était devenu d'une simplicité enfantine, elle était considérée comme un génie, un héros puis le mal incarné, mais elle n'avait jamais senti le besoin de se donner plus pour pouvoir vaincre un rival, c'était presque ennuyant après réflexion.

Et là, elle avait des tas d'ennemis ! Et elle partait même handicaper par sa parenté civile, oui c'était enivrant. Elle se sentait presque revivre !

Puis, avait compris un jour que Ino était amoureuse. Non. Que bon nombre des filles de son âge étaient amoureuses. Au départ, cela aurait pu être un simple détaille anodin mais lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était une et une seule personne qui faisait battre les petits cœurs fragiles des jouvencelles cela devint curieux. Et quand elle se rendit compte qu'Ino, la parlotte sur place qu'il lui contait tous ses déboires, ne disait pas un seul mot sur lui, cela devint intrigant. De plus, Ino semblait vouer une haine sans limite aux autres jouvencelles.

Et là cela fit tilt. Ino. Haïssait. Ses. Rivales. Et comment on se débarrasse d'une gamine amoureuse qui déteste ses rivales ? C'est simple, on devient une rivale !

Bon, elle espérait que le type ne soit pas trop… inintéressant ! Elle n'allait pas non plus se rabaisser à cela ! Pas la peine de vous rappeler qui elle est ! Enfin était…

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui était le chanceux de l'avoir comme future amoureuse.

Et elle l'avait cherché, ça oui, en espionnant toutes les pimbêches amoureuses qu'elle croisait. C'est fou comme les filles ici étaient idiotes et sans intérêt.

Après ce dur labeur, elle l'avait trouvé, et il était… il n'était pas si moche que ça ! Elle n'aurait pas été un homme dans son ancienne vie et elle aurait presque entendu son cœur battre.

La seconde étape fut d'aller annoncer à sa meilleure amie ou plutôt future ex-meilleure amie, de son nouveau coup de foudre.

Et ce fut beau… Très beau… Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche… Elle était libre ! Elle se souvenait encore du regard peiné mais remplit de compréhension, comme s'il était naturel qu'elle soit amoureuse du garçon aux cheveux ténébreux, au regard ténébreux, aux vêtements ténébreux, à l'attitude ténébreuse, bref, il était ténébreux.

Après quelques paroles échangées, le verdict tomba, elles étaient rivales. C'était jouissant !

Ce fut la fin d'une longue amitié réciproque brisée violemment à cause d'un garçon. HAHAHA ! Pardon…

Bref, après cela, Sakura put pleinement se concentrer sur son entraînement sans éveiller le soupçon de personne (ses parents ne sachant pas sa « dispute » avec sa nouvelle « rivale »). Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle devait faire en sorte qu'Ino n'ait aucun soupçon de la non-présence de sentiment amoureux qui l'habitait, elle serait capable de la pardonner !

Alors elle dut à regret commencer à se laisser pousser les cheveux, le ténébreux ayant soit-disant une préférence pour les cheveux longs mais, par le caleçon de Yoda, qu'est-ce que ce n'était pas pratique ! (Les cheveux longs pas le caleçon de Yoda) D'ailleurs, pourquoi aimait-il les cheveux longs ?

Et pourquoi les filles gardaient-elles leurs cheveux longs, c'était d'une nuisance ! Il fallait les brosser tous les matins, tous les soirs, quand il faisait chaud il fallait les attacher… Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'il adorait voir la longue chevelure de Padmé… Mais cette femme était un ange, la perfection incarnée, celle qui lui faisait chavirer son cœur et bien qu'il ait aimé cette belle chevelure, Padmé restait dans sa magnificence même si elle ne l'avait pas eu.

L'autre bémol était que Sakura devait se disputer ridiculement avec Ino quand celles-ci se croisaient dans la rue, cela lui faisait perdre un temps considérable de sa journée et par la force, qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant !

Mais le temps continua à passer et notre petite rose, après avoir fait 32 fois le tour de sa chambre en imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et inimaginables (comme un vaisseau aliène venant envahir cette planète ou bien une soudaine apparition de zombie ou… même un pigeon rose qui débarque et danse la macaréna !). Après un long soupire, la jeune fille sortie de sa chambre (rose) et s'approcha des escaliers, déglutit, regarda les escaliers, re-regarda sa chambre dont la porte était encore ouverte et où elle pouvait encore voir ce lieu sécurisant ou se trouvait son lit, son armoire, son bureau, ses livres et diverses objets trainants… Non, elle devait résister à la tentation, elle devait choisir le chemin le plus difficile et ce même si elle devait passer par là.

Au fond, c'était le plus dur pour elle, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire ça ! Les entraînements de plus en plus poussés qu'elle s'imposait n'étaient rien à côté, ses disputes avec cette truite d'Ino non plus, tiens, truite ça lui allait bien… Il faudrait qu'elle l'insulte comme ça un de ces jours ! Bref, revenons à nos ewoks, même dans son ancienne vie, elle n'avait jamais eu à faire ça enfin pas concrètement, ce ne c'était pas passé comme ça !

Serrant les dents, la petite fille commença à descendre les escaliers, marche après marche, parfois elle s'arrêtait, plongeait dans une intense méditation puis reprenait sa route, chaque fois un peu moins déterminer en approchant sa destination. Elle était devant la porte de la cuisine, entendant l'agitation de l'autre côté de cette porte grise, sans réel intérêt et pourtant c'était à présent la dernière possibilité de replis pour la rose. Après une énième hésitation, elle ouvrit la porte en ayant un léger tremblotement. La pièce était d'un joli vert, il y avait différents meubles en bois (pas très intelligent dans une cuisine mais ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale de la rose). Son père, avec ses cheveux et sa moustache rose, était assis sur son siège une main tenant son journal (Konoha's news) et l'autre tenant sa tasse de café, le coude posé sur la table, il lisait avec intérêt les informations sur le commerce de la ville qui semblait être moins importants que l'année précédente, mais encore une fois ce n'était pas la préoccupation principale de notre petite rose.

Il y avait ensuite sa mère qui dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu c'était avancé pour la saluer, les élans d'attention de sa mère la faisaient toujours rougir un peu, cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de tels gestes de tendresse et elle se demandait à chaque fois avec mélancolie comment avait-elle fait dans sa vie antérieure pour sombrer au point d'oublier ce sentiment agréable.

Tout était la faute d'un seul homme, et la force savait à qu'elle point elle le haïssait par toutes ses manipulations. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de parler de cela. En regardant sa mère, elle y vit toujours le même visage aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux verts, elle en avait hérité.

Elle portait un tablier rose, celui quelle mettait quand elle était de bonne humeur. Encore une fois, notre rose hésita, voyant que leur progéniture restait sur le pas de la porte, les deux parents finirent par cesser toute activité pour la regarder.

« -Mon cœur, il y a un problème ? » La fierté de notre seigneur noir avait appris à ne plus se suicider du haut d'une falaise après ces surnoms de tendresse, mais elle se prenait toujours un coup en entendant ça. Pourtant, sa fierté avait tenté de se rebeller et de crier injure… Mais aujourd'hui, comme pas mal de fierté, elle s'était tue et subissait en silence. Ne laisser pas votre fierté bafouée, appeler le XXXXXXX pour la SPF (société protectrice des fiertés), il n'est jamais trop tard !

Donc, notre petite rose regarda ses parents qui l'observaient en souriant, une pointe d'inquiétude dans le fond de leurs regards. Elle eut envie de les rassurer de leur dire que tout allait bien de se plonger dans ce monde d'illusion qu'était la sécuriser et l'insouciance. Mais ce n'était pas pour elle, cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle avait pris sa décision et elle ne renoncerait pas !

« Papa, Maman… » Elle commença, prenant un air sérieux, ses yeux trahissant la maturité qui l'habitait. « Je veux rentrer dans l'académie Ninja. » Elle l'avait fait… Elle l'avait dit. En déglutinant difficilement, elle observa le visage de ses parents. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés, son père avait lâché sa tasse laissant le café couler sur la nappe mais nul ne semblait s'en soucier. Tous deux la dévisageaient comme si elle leur annonçait qu'elle était enceinte (à 6 ans…).

Sa mère se mit tout d'un coup à sourire mais cela ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose.

« -Sakura, ma chérie… » SPF, n'abandonnez pas votre fierté quand elle a le plus besoin de vous ! « Est-ce que c'est ton amie Ino qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête ? » Heu… Techniquement, oui, vu que c'était elle qui lui en avait parlé mais elle avait pris sa décision toute seule, comme une grande.

« -C'est ma décision. » Son père, remit du choque prit la parole.

« -Mon ange, être ninja n'est pas à la portée de tous, c'est quelque chose de dangereux et beaucoup ne … sont pas à la hauteur » Elle comprenait ce qu'ils voulaient dire, il ne pensait pas qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de l'académie après tout, elle était très intelligente pour son âge et ils s'en étaient rendu compte. Non, ne pas être à la hauteur était un moyen détourné pour parler de la mort. Ses parents, avaient toujours tenté de l'éloigner des maux du monde et la force savait que cela lui avait fait du bien mais elle avait déjà trop vu, trop vécu pour prétendre l'innocence.

« -Je serais à la hauteur » Un voile de chagrin et de panique passa dans les yeux de ses parents mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux, elle ne leur fit pas un grand sourire en disant qu'elle plaisantait. Elle resta calme en les regardants sérieusement. Sa mère soupira douloureusement.

« -Viens manger, on en reparlera plus tard »

Et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait à présent dans l'académie ninja, plus particulièrement dans sa salle de classe. Elle n'était jamais allée à l'école et une pointe d'excitation la traversait doucement.

Alors qu'elle regardait ses camarades de classe rapidement, elle se mit à distinguer une chevelure ténébreuse et une certaine rivale.

Et merde...


	4. Un Examen ???

Chapitre 4 :

Une jeune fille était assise dans une salle de classe, silencieuse, elle avait les yeux légèrement cernés soulignant la fatigue dont elle semblait être victime. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas la seule présente, mais elle semblait se démarquer légèrement. Certes, elle n'était pas la seule à attirer les regards mais il fallait avouer que des cheveux roses c'était plutôt original.

Alors qu'elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, une voix forte d'un adulte la sortie de sa torpeur.

« -Sakura Haruno, à vous ! »

Déjà ? Bon, resté calme, il fallait qu'elle reste calme, elle avait déjà eu à faire pire comme… détruire des planètes (dont celle de sa fille) ! Combattre et tuer son maître et donc celui qu'elle considérait (même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais) comme son père ! Couper la main de son fils en tentant de le convaincre de dominer le monde avec elle !

Oui bon, ce n'était pas forcément les bons exemples…

Elle avait massacré tous les Jedi, Padawan dont des gosses qui n'avait même pas eu leur première décennie et pourtant, elle n'avait pas autant stressé ! Non, elle avait agi sur le feu de l'action sans se poser de questions alors en quoi c'était différent maintenant ?

Peut-être parce que cela faisait sept ans qu'elle se préparait à ce jour ? Ou bien parce qu'elle n'était pas sur de réussir ? Ou encore parce que si elle échouait, elle décevrait des gens autour d'elle ?

C'est vrai, avant, c'était la grande méchante, on était content qu'elle échoue et on la maudissait quand elle réussissait les personnes qu'elle aurait pu décevoir dans le pire des cas étaient sa mère (morte), Padmé (morte), Obi-wan (elle l'avait tué) ou Palpatine (elle le détestait) donc…

Mais la maintenant, il y avait ses parents (de cette vie-là hein !) et puis la truite serait trop contente qu'elle échoue ! Enfin, elle ne voulait pas se décevoir elle-même, idiot non ? Mais elle n'avait pas envie de finir comme dans sa première vie : seule.

Techniquement, elle était morte dans les bras de son fils, Luke, mais elle avait vécu une bonne partie de sa vie dans la haine, la vengeance et la colère… Ce fut à sa mort qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas connu le bonheur, qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais on ne pouvait pas remonter le temps, c'était trop tard et de toute façon au jour d'aujourd'hui elle ne l'aurait pas fait. C'est qu'elle c'était attaché à ce lieu et à certaine personne, elle n'avait plus envie de partir, s'il fallait qu'elle fasse mieux ce sera dans cette vie, cette fois-ci elle ne céderait pas du côté obscur de la force.

Alors qu'elle pensait à ses bonnes résolutions pour sa nouvelle vie, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retrouva face à une porte.

Ecarquillant les yeux, elle sembla se rappeler de la raison de toutes ses pensées. Vite ! Il fallait qu'elle n'oublie rien, pourtant déjà un vide s'installa petit à petit dans son cerveau.

Merde, elle paniquait ! Forçant sa respiration à s'allonger elle tenta de se souvenir de ce qui pourrait lui être utile, mais comment ? Il lui fallait une base, un commencement… Euh… Pourquoi pas sa première année à l'académie ?

Cette année-là, elle n'avait pas appris grand-chose, on s'assurait surtout qu'ils savent lire, écrire, connaissent l'histoire du village, les sciences, la géographie et aient des bases en sport comme l'endurance, la rapidité et autres… En somme, cela aurait dû être une année particulièrement ennuyante pour la jeune fille !

Un petit rictus moqueur aurait facilement apparu sur ses lèvres si elle n'était pas si stressée. Cette année-là fut le début d'une guerre sans égal pour le soi-disant grand amour de Sasuke Uchiwa. Entre coups bas et mesquineries, la jeune fille ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour réussir à être la deuxième de sa classe.

Cela avait bien fait enrager Ino de le voir mais il fallait aussi dire que Sakura avait travaillé comme une folle, car au moindre échec, elle avait promis à ses parents qu'elle renoncerait à être ninja et deviendrait marchande, comme eux.

Et Dark Vador ne pouvait pas se résoudre à devenir marchand, certes, il voulait être meilleur dans cette vie-là mais… marchand ? Sérieusement ? Hors de question !

Puis lors de ses années de cour qui suivirent, elle eut en plus des cours pour apprendre à se camoufler, les règles Shinobis, les tactiques et stratégies lors des combats, l'élaboration des pièges, la manipulation d'armes comme les kunaïs ou shurikens. Ce fut très captivant, heureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas toujours dans la même classe qu'Ino ou Sasuke ce qui lui permit de porter plus d'attention aux cours. Elle s'était lié avec de nombreuses personnes mais les relations restaient très superficielles, elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par leur maturité trop infantile à son goût, elle ne connaissait pas cette innocence étant esclave de naissance, elle avait été habitué à ce qu'on lui dise qu'elle n'était rien, qu'elle ne valait rien, que le droit d'exister ne lui appartenait pas.

C'était douloureux, de n'être rien, car au fond on veut tous être quelque chose ! Eux étaient différents d'elle, Konoha était dans une période de paix sans réels problèmes, ils n'étaient pas conscients de ce qu'était la vie cachée dans leurs cocons et pourtant sans le savoir, ils voulaient devenir des armes. Elle savait que beaucoup le regretteraient et beaucoup seront mort bien avant.

Puis, vers ses dernières années, on commença à leur apprendre des choses plus poussées, comme le chakra, le genjutsu, le taijutsu et le ninjutsu. Le chakra pouvait avoir une légère ressemblance avec la force mais… en plus physique, en fait c'était plus comme les midichloriens (des micro-organismes qui permettaient de rendre compte du niveau de force dans un individu) en maniable. Le genjutsu permettait de créer des illusions, elle était plutôt douée dedans. Le taijutsu était le combat corps à corps et malgré ses entrainements poussés chez elle plus ceux de l'académie, elle ne brillait pas dans cette matière (saleté de corps de fillette) bien que son niveau ne soit pas exécrable. Pour le ninjutsu, bien qu'elle ait appris les signes, les professeurs ne leur avaient pas appris grand-chose dessus, son contrôle en chakra lui facilitait la tâche dans cette matière.

Elle pouvait être satisfaite de ses années à l'académie, mais elle continuait de vouloir dépasser les enfants de ninja, en parlant de ceux-ci, lors de sa dernière année, tous les enfants des grandes familles ninja avaient été rassemblés dans la même classe, coïncidence ? Elle n'était pas aussi naïve, cela avait été fait pour garantir les groupes de genins, seul perdurait les enfants de civil ayant les meilleurs résultats (dont elle) et Naruto Uzumaki.

Ce garçon avait redoublé deux fois à l'examen ninja et pourtant il continuait à s'accrocher, elle l'aurait presque respecté s'il n'avait pas été aussi agaçant. Par agaçant elle voulait parler de son attitude perturbatrice en cours, il faisait régulièrement des farces ralentissent la progression des cours et aussi pour l'intérêt du garçon envers sa personne, c'était ennuyant ! Il n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire ? Qu'il ne se plaigne pas après d'être tout seul et que personne ne veuille l'approcher !

Bref, elle se retrouvait là devant deux chûnins, Iruka-senseï et Mizuki-senseï, elle n'avait pas d'avis précis sur eux, ils enseignaient bien, c'est tout.

Les deux lui sourire gentiment mais elle voyait bien l'ennuie apparent dans leurs yeux.

« -Ton test est de faire le bashin. » Lui dit Mizuki-senseï. L'élève hocha la tête et commença à faire les signes avec ses mains minutieusement. Attendez, elle doit en faire combien ? Ils n'avaient pas précisé !

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse vite, avant que ça technique soit lancé sinon elle échouerait, réfléchit, réfléchit ! En cours, il fallait en faire trois, seulement elle pouvait faire plus ! Mais si elle épuisait trop vite sa réserve de chakra, elle ne pourrait pas répondre aux autres exigences pour le test…

C'était décidé, elle en ferait trois !

Ainsi, au lieu d'avoir une seule jeune fille aux cheveux roses et aux yeux verts, il y avait à présent quatre jeunes filles parfaitement identiques. Les professeurs hochèrent la tête et on lui tendit un bandeau bleu.

« -Félicitation Sakura, tu as réussi ! »

Un grand sourire atteint le visage de la jeune fille alors que ses doubles disparaissaient. Prenant, le bandeau où était attachée une barre métallique avec l'insigne du village, la jeune fille sortie de la salle la joie dans tout son être, elle avait réussi.

Une fois sortie, elle se stoppa, attendez, quoi ? Sakura sembla réaliser, sept ans, sept pour ça ? Un simple bashin ? Bon, il y avait aussi eu un test écrit mais celui-ci aussi avait été d'une facilité déconcertante ! Il y avait un problème, cela ne pouvait pas être si simple !

Ils allaient être des ninjas, des armes, des tueurs alors pourquoi ne mettaient-ils pas le niveau plus haut ? Bien qu'elle n'ait pas dû le passé dû à son âge avancé, elle savait que l'examen pour devenir padawan était beaucoup plus dur que ça !

Elle remarque du coin de l'œil qu'une bonne partie de ses camarades avaient eux aussi réussi pourtant, elle se stoppa sur Naruto, il avait échoué. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentit désolée pour le garçon.

« -Sakura ! » Elle releva la tête et put voir que ses parents l'attendaient, oubliant tous ses tracas, elle se précipita vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ce soir-là, ils fêtèrent sa réussite, le bonheur au rendez-vous, chacun fit semblant que tout allait bien, ignorant l'ombre qui planait.

A partir de ce jour, elle était une arme, une arme appartenant à Konoha et c'était à vie, elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire marche arrière et faire autre chose, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus.

Mais pour l'instant, ils voulaient prétendre ne rien savoir, une dernière fois. Les larmes couleraient plus tard, ainsi la nuit, Sakura prétendit ne pas entendre les gémissements étouffés de sa mère cachant ses sanglots dans les bras tout aussi désespérés de son père. Elle prétendit ne pas sentir cette douleur dans le ventre de savoir ces deux êtres peinés par ses choix, elle prétendit ne pas ressentir ce sentiment agréable qu'était d'avoir l'impression d'être importante pour quelqu'un.

Le lendemain, les masques de joie étaient réinstallés sur les visages des trois habitants de la maisonnée, mais une ambiance triste perdurait bien que tout le monde faisaient semblent de ne rien remarquer. Elle leur fit un grand sourire avant de partir vers l'académie, où elle allait enfin pouvoir avoir son groupe, ses coéquipiers. Sur la route, elle se mit à réfléchir, qui voudrait-elle ? Les choix étaient restreints à être parmi ses camarades dans sa classe, à moins qu'il y ait un individu en trop ou en moins, les groupes n'étaient pas interclasse.

Sa première volonté fut de retirer Ino et Sasuke. Tout sauf eux ! Maintenant qu'elle allait devenir ninja, elle avait l'intention de baisser petit à petit l'image de fillette qu'elle donnait pour enfin se comporter comme un soldat sans éveiller de soupçon, les fillettes trop intelligentes et matures, ça éveillait les soupçons !

Et puis, ça l'agacerait trop d'être avec eux ! Une fois arrivé, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de classe qui était vide, normale, elle c'était pointé une heure en avance ici… C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était partie aussi vite que possible de chez elle, à cause de l'ambiance pesante qui l'avait fait fuir.

Merde ! Elle ne regrettait pas, alors pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal de voir ses parents réagir ainsi ! Elle avait l'impression de retourné à cette époque où elle s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné sa mère sur Tatouïne, sa planète natale, alors que celle-ci était encore esclave, elle avait l'impression d'abandonner ses parents de la même manière pourtant, eux, elles les verraient plus souvent !

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si triste ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça ! Tout avait été annihilé par la colère, depuis la mort de padmé…

Elle entendit le bruit d'une porte se fermer, surprise elle tourna la tête vers l'objet du bruit. Elle vit un garçon qui la regardait d'un air mi ennuyé, mi intrigué. Il prit un air endormit et lui dit.

« -Ma mère m'a forcé à me lever plus tôt pour ne pas que je sois en retard, galère… » Shikimaru Nara, elle ne savait pas quoi penser de lui à part qu'il semblait s'ennuyer de tout…et de dire tout le temps galère. Elle ne pensa pas plus en se rendant compte que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Par toutes les galaxies, elle, Dark Vador venait de pleurer devant quelqu'un ! Cette honte fera d'elle la risée des Jedi pour un bon millénaire, manquait plus qu'elle rougisse stupidement !

…

SHANARO ! Elle ne rougissait pas de honte ! Elle était un ancien méchant, pas une pleurnicharde qui rougissait ! (bon techniquem…NON)

Essuyant rapidement toutes traces pouvant prouver sa faiblesse, elle remarqua que son compagnon d'infortune (qu'elle hésitait à éliminer pour supprimer tout témoin) c'était endormie. Elle soupira et replongea dans ses pensées, peu de temps plus tard arrivèrent un à un tous ses camarades qui se retrouvaient heureux de constater de leurs réussites.

Il eut alors, tout d'un coup, un grand silence dans la pièce, elle se détourna de la fille avec qui elle parlait (fille de civil comme elle) pour voir, surprise, Naruto avec un bandeau sur le front, il n'avait pas échoué ?

« -Hey Naruto ! Ici c'est pour ceux qui ont réussi l'examen ! » Sakura n'avait pas fait attention à celui qui cria ça, une bonne partie des élèves rirent, elle aussi, bien que ce ne soit pas drôle… Naruto montra fièrement son bandeau avant d'aller s'asseoir. Tout aurait du bien se passer, tout le monde aurait dû continuer à être joyeusement en train de discuter/dormir/autre… Et pourtant, c'était Naruto… Il avait fallu qu'il s'asseye là… Raaah, elle pouvait bien le faire pour une dernière fois…

« -Naruto, bouges de là, c'est Ma place ! » Hurla-t-elle comme une yankee, elle se faisait mal à ses propres tympans en agissant ainsi… Le blondinet moustachu la regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer qu'il se trouvait juste à côté d'un certain ténébreux aux regards supérieurs…

Il eut un regard de compréhension avant de répliquer jaloux qu'il ne bougerait pas, lasse, elle du tout de même faire son maximum pour paraître énervé et tenta de tirer Naruto pour qu'il se déplace, mais celui-ci ne sembla pas du même avis et alors qu'il riposta en tirant vers l'arrière, il se retrouva à tomber…

Il eut soudain un grand silence dans la salle.

…

Tout le monde regardait dans leur direction, les yeux écarquillés.

…

Dans la tête de notre mégalomane préféré ce fut cette réaction : … … Pff… hahahahaHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHA ! I-il était t-tombé hahahahahaha, t-tombé s-sur Sa-Sa HAHAHAHAHAHA s-sur Sasuke ! E-et pas seulement ! hahahahaha ! Ils s'embrassaient ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Hum, hum… Alors que la rose continuait à réagir de façon totalement mature et torturé dû à sa vie dure et impitoyable, une description de la situation s'imposait !

Notre blondinet était tout bonnement en train d'embrasser Sasuke, bien que vu la tête que faisaient nos deux tourtereaux, cela ne semblait être une partie de plaisir ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Pour les autres, alors que la majorité des garçons semblaient vouloir exploser de rire, ils se retinrent en voyant l'aura sombre de quasiment toutes les filles contaminées la pièce.

Naruto avait franchi l'infranchissable, il avait souillé les lèvres encore pures de leur prince charmant, il devait mourir. Et oui, Sakura dû elle aussi jeter un regard noir à la pauvre victime bien que son for intérieur ne se soit toujours pas calmé.

La seule fille à ne pas montrer signe de fureur était Hinata Hyuga, une petite fille frêle qui avait à présent les yeux embués par des larmes qui n'allaient pas tarder à faire son entrée. Sakura fut surprise, jusque-là, la noiraude était celle qu'elle respectait le plus parmi toutes les filles car elle était la moins superficielle, pourtant elle aussi devait avoir des vues sur le ténébreux pour réagir ainsi ! Cela ne pouvait pas être pour cet idiot de Naruto !

Ce fut ainsi qu'arriva Iruka-senseï, pauvre Shinobi, qui sembla surpris de voir tant d'animation, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin. (Règle de survie n°1 d'un professeur à l'Académie ninja : ce qui ce passe entre les élèves RESTE entre les élèves) Il leur fit un grand sourire en leur sommant d'aller s'asseoir, ainsi le pauvre Naruto, à peine remit de ses émotions, se retrouva assit entre Sasuke (qui avait repris contenance, mais une lueur choquée persistait dans son regard) et Sakura qui lui lançait des regards assassins comme bon nombre des filles présentent.

Ainsi Iruka se lança dans un long discours sur les félicitations, les responsabilités qui les attendaient à présent etc… Avant d'énoncer les groupes. Sakura ne fit pas attention jusqu'à qu'elle entende son nom, elle sentit une boule d'excitation dans son ventre.

« -Equipe numéro sept : Sakura Haruno… » Elle sera les dents, fait que ce soit quelqu'un de bien et de pas agaçant ! « Sasuke Uchiwa… » … quoi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas lui faire ça ! « …Et Naruto Uzumaki. » …

…

Si jamais elle se suicidait par inadvertance, elle se réincarnerait encore ? Dans un lieu lointain très lointain ? Dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine ?


	5. Une Epreuve ???

Chapitre cinq :

Trois enfants étaient face à un adulte, le silence pesant, sur le toit de l'Académie ninja. Aucun, des quatre individus, ne semblait banal dès le premier coup d'œil. On remarquait très vite, un petit blondinet avec des yeux bleus pétillant de joie et trois traits qui tiraient sur chacune de ses joues donnant l'impression qu'il portait des moustaches.

Puis il y avait une petite fille (seule personne féminine du groupe) qui portait de longs cheveux roses avec des yeux verts, elle semblait particulièrement inoffensive voire fragile.

Le dernier enfant du groupe était celui qui se démarquait le plus, il était d'une beauté mystérieuse et cela même pour un enfant seulement âgé de treize ans. Pourtant, au départ, sa description était plus banale que celle de ceux à côté de lui, des cheveux et des yeux noirs. Mais il avait cette aura sombre et ces traits attirants qui le rendaient unique et qui devaient surement avoir du succès avec les filles de tout âge.

La jeune fille du groupe lui lançait d'ailleurs des petits regards amourachés du coin de l'œil absolument pas discrets, et lorsque, même le blondinet s'en rendait compte, celui-ci semblait se renfrogner. La question était donc de qui était-il jaloux, la rose ou le ténébreux ?

Ce fut le premier avis que se fit l'adulte sur les enfants qui lui faisaient face.

Sakura, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, regardait elle aussi son senseï avec attention quoique discrètement, il semblait ne pas dépasser la trentaine malgré ses cheveux gris. Bon, elle n'était pas forcément bien placé pour critiquer les cheveux de quelqu'un alors elle passa aux autres éléments de l'individu qui étaient…inexistants.

L'adulte cachait son visage par un masque bleu et son œil gauche par son bandeau de ninja, ce qui ne laissait qu'un œil à décrire… noir, qui semblait s'ennuyer très fortement… C'était presque vexant pour la fillette avant de se rappeler qu'il allait devoir subir un hyperactif blagueur, un ténébreux hautin et elle-même d'apparence assez superficielle… Il avait donc de quoi avoir l'air dépressif…

Mais ce fut autre chose qui la préoccupait, pourquoi cachait-il son visage ? Cicatrice ? Mocheté ? Maladie ? Autre ? C'était vraiment perturbant ! Parce qu'appart son œil, on ne pouvait absolument pas voir ses expressions faciales et donc ses émotions… Et puis, quelle idée de porter un masque ?

Hum, finalement, elle n'était pas très bien placée pour le critiquer sur ce point de vue-là non plus… Mais elle avait une excuse, elle ! Cela avait été son seul moyen de se maintenir en vie après être tombé dans de la lave ! Bon, il avait peut-être lui aussi ses raisons… mais elle se promit tout de même de découvrir un jour ce qu'il y avait en dessous !

Le silence pesant fut brisé par l'homme masqué qui commença à parler, ennuyé.

« -Bon, parlez-moi de vous, vos lobbies, ce que vous aimez et n'aimez pas ainsi que vos rêves dans l'avenir » Le blond surexcité se mit à hurler en cassant, au passage, les tympans de la rose qui retint une grimace.

« -POURQUOI VOUS NE COMMENCERIEZ PAS SENSEÏ ? » Par le caleçon de Yoda, ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant… mais il n'avait pas tort là-dessus, aussitôt elle hocha la tête comme pour le soutenir (à contre cœur).

L'adulte, toujours aussi calme répondit.

« -Quoi…moi ? Je me nomme Kakashi Hatake, ce que j'aime et ce que je déteste, ça ne vous regarde pas… Des rêves pour l'avenir, bof… je n'en ai pas beaucoup. Quant à mes loisirs, ils sont divers et variés, voilà » Notre seigneur noir se retint de frapper celui qui leur faisait face… Ce type ne faisait absolument aucun effort pour créer une atmosphère de confiance entre eux en ne leurs révélant strictement rien sur lui. Malheureusement, ce type allait être son senseï… C'était un complot, c'est ça ? La force avait décidé de la punir pour tous ses actes commis en lui refilant les pires coéquipiers et le pire senseï possible ?

Ce qui la rassura à moitié fut que les expressions de Naruto et Sasuke semblaient montrer qu'eux aussi étaient dépités par le manque d'information.

« -Aller, à votre tour maintenant, on commence par la droite ! » Naruto, étant celui le plus à droite, afficha un grand sourire avant de commencer.

« -Moi, c'est Naruto Uzumaki ! J'adore les nouilles instantanées mais j'adore encore plus celles du resto où m'emmène Iruka-senseï de temps en temps ! Ce que je déteste c'est d'attendre trois minutes après avoir versé l'eau chaude dans le récipient ! » Les trois comparses qui l'écoutaient eurent un air blasé en écoutant ses propos. La rose se demanda vaguement pourquoi ne devenait-il pas cuistot s'il aimait tant que cela les nouilles et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de restaurant avec Iruka-senseï ? Depuis quand le professeur emmenait-il ses élèves au restaurant ? Etait-elle la seule à trouver ça malsain ?

« -Mon rêve pour le futur… » Il eut un grand sourire « C'est de surpasser tous les Hokages ! Comme ça, le village sera bien obligé de reconnaitre mon existence ! »

Sakura aurait dû se moquer, le trouver ridicule. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un idiot, un moins que rien qui faisait constamment des blagues et n'écoutait jamais en classe. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?

Une douleur s'insinua en elle, elle savait très bien pourquoi, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas y penser. Cet idiot cherchait simplement à prouver son existence, qu'il n'était pas rien. Cette volonté et détermination lui faisaient penser à un petit garçon, esclave, qui voulait prouver qu'il était un être vivant, pas un objet qu'on pouvait jeter selon son bon vouloir. Oui, à ce moment-là, Sakura eut l'impression de revoir celui qu'elle avait été, le petit Ani.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Naruto allait bien finir par avoir son rêve brisé, soit en l'atteignant, soit en échouant. Comme elle.

Elle ignora ses pensées, depuis quand était-elle si nostalgique ? C'était pathétique… Elle était Dark Vador, avait massacré des milliers de vies, détruit des familles (dont la sienne), avait massacré des enfants, détruits des planètes entières alors non, elle ne se sentait pas nostalgique, elle ne regrettait pas non plus ses actions parce que c'était qui elle était.

Elle se rendit compte que Kakashi l'observait, merde, s'était-il rendu compte de quelque chose ? Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne !

Naruto continua, inconscient des agitations intérieures de sa voisine.

« -Mon passe-temps favoris c'est faire des farces » Un soupir collectif passa, oui, ils le savaient déjà ça… Même Kakashi sembla désespéré par cette remarque.

« -Au suivant ! » Ordonna l'adulte. Le suivant étant Sasuke, d'un air sombre il commença.

« -Sasuke Uchiwa. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je déteste et peu que j'aime. Mon rêve pour l'avenir… » Il y eut un long silence, Sakura fit tout ce qu'elle put pour donner l'impression de boire ses paroles en le trouvant ''trop cool !'' « …Je préfère le garder pour moi » Sérieusement ? Il faisait maintenir le suspense pour ça ? Elle avait vraiment envie de tuer ce gosse ! « Dans l'immédiat j'ai plutôt un objectif » C'est ça, il allait encore se la jouer à la Hatake en ne disant rien… « Rétablir l'honneur de ma famille… » Ah non… Mais, quelle famille ? Elle n'avait pas été totalement massacrée il y a quelques années ? Ses parents en avaient parlé rapidement quand ils pensèrent qu'elle n'écoutait pas, mais le nom du tueur lui échappait totalement… « Et tuer une certaine personne » A bah, surement le tueur en question… Alors ce gosse désirait choisir la vengeance, elle avait aussi connu ça.

Suite à la mort de sa mère dans ses bras, Anakin avait tué tous les Tuskens sur Tatooine, et ce, sans aucune distinction, homme, femme et même les enfants, leur crient restaient présent dans sa mémoire. Ce fut la première fois qu'elle céda à la vengeance et cela ne l'avait pas apaisé, mais plutôt, avait créé un conflit en elle, un conflit où la haine gagna.

Une fois de plus, elle ressentit le regard du ninja borgne sur elle, vite, regarder Sasuke comme une des sept merveilles du monde ! Mais elle reteint tout de même qu'il ne semblait pas surpris par les propos du garçon, il connaissait surement aussi la personne qui attirait tant de haine de la part du ténébreux.

« -Bien, et pour la demoiselle… »

Intérieurement, elle s'interrogea. Elle était Sakura Haruno autant qu'elle était Dark Vador autant qu'il avait été Anakin Skywalkers. Ce qu'elle aimait ? L'action, lire, la reconnaissance, la puissance, piloter et encore bien des choses. Ce qu'elle détestait ? Elle avait haït le monde, la vie et la mort mais aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus grand-chose, détester était un bien grand mot… et elle ne voulait pas replonger là-dedans… Son rêve ? Elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi… Son objectif ? Etre une kunoichi puissante lui suffirait pour l'instant…

Un regard la scrutait, elle sentit un malaise en elle mais l'ignora, sans savoir pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que le professeur n'était pas dupe une seule seconde sur sa soi-disant superficialité. Et cela intéressa la petite fille, comme un défi à relever que lui proposait le gris, elle allait devoir lui prouver qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote sans cervelle. Mais il y avait autre chose, si jamais il réussissait à voir au-delà de cette apparence, alors… elle ne savait pas encore comment elle réagirait…

Elle fit un grand sourire de jeune fille amoureuse.

« -Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, ce que j'aime… enfin, celui que j'aime, c'est… » Elle regarda timidement Sasuke de façon stupide avant de couper sa respiration quelque seconde pour que du rouge s'installe sur ses joues. Elle reprit d'un air tout aussi stupide « -hum… Je ne sais pas si je peux dire mes rêves pour l'avenir… Il est un peu tôt… » Elle fit exprès d'accentuer les sous-entendus en jetant plein de coup d'œil vers son ''grand amour''.

Puis renforcer le pathétique elle se mit à hurler un « KYAAAAA » très fort, effrayant les trois hommes. Au fond d'elle, elle fit un long adieu à sa fierté qui n'était déjà plus grand-chose… Même la SPF (société protectrice des fiertés) ne pouvait plus rien faire à ce niveau-là… C'était triste de voir autant de fierté ainsi bafouée de nos jours !

Se reprenant, elle dit d'un air en colère « En tout cas, je déteste Naruto » au plus grand malheur de celui-ci.

Satisfaite, Sakura se sentit fière de sa prestance, elle n'avait strictement rien révélé sur ses passe-temps de tous les jours, objectifs et sur ce qu'elle appréciait ou non sans que cela paraisse suspicieux… Dans une prochaine vie, il faudrait qu'elle tente comédienne, cette fois-ci, elle serait peut-être un homme… Et son nom serait… un truc cool comme … euh… Johnny Depp, ouai, ça sonnait bien ! Elle tentera ça dans sa prochaine vie !

Légèrement blasé, le professeur aux cheveux gris reprit la parole.

« -Ok, ça suffit pour les présentations. Dès demain, nous commencerons les missions. » Naruto se mit à hurler de joie, raaah ce qu'il était casse-pied lui ! « Mais pour l'instant nous allons faire un exercice, juste tous les quatre. »

Tout content, Naruto continua.

« -C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? » Pitié… que quelqu'un le frappe…

« -Une épreuve de survit. » Bah voilà, fallait pas en faire tout un pl…QUOI ? C'était quoi cette histoire encore ? Elle tenta.

« -Une épreuve ? On en a déjà fait plein à l'Académie… »

« -Ce n'est pas une épreuve ordinaire, vous allez devoir m'affronter. » Et merde… Bon, il fallait rester calme, ce n'était qu'une épreuve… hein ?

Le Jonin se mit à rire et sachant que c'était la première expression qu'il montrait depuis leur rencontre, c'était mauvais signe. Et la suite le confirma, le professeur leur avoua que c'était la tête qu'ils feraient quand ils apprendraient que ce teste déterminerait si oui ou non, ils seraient acceptés réellement en tant que Genin et que cet examen avait un faible taux de réussite… Ce type était un sadique… Par toutes les galaxies, les Jedi devaient bien se rire de lui en ce moment même…

Alors que Naruto se mettait à protester de vive voix, trop vive la voix même… Leur nouveau senseï mit fin à tout bavardage en les conviant à venir le lendemain sur le terrain sept avec leurs équipements ninja. Sa dernière recommandation fut de ne pas manger pour éviter de tout vomir, tant mieux, car notre mégalomane se sentait trop écœuré pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

Le rendez-vous était fixé à sept heures de matin, Sakura se demanda si leur professeur avait une fixette sur ce chiffre : l'équipe, le terrain, l'horaire… A méditer !

Bref ! Notre petite rose rentra chez elle (seule malgré la proposition du blond) et une fois arrivée chez elle, tomba face à ses parents anxieux.

Elle leur fit alors par de l'excellente journée qu'elle avait passée, qu'elle était triste de ne pas être avec Ino, mais que ses coéquipiers étaient géniaux. Que Sasuke était très fort, le meilleur de la promo et que Naruto, un peu plus distrait mais très optimiste. Que Son professeur avait l'air très pédagogue et que de fort liens semblaient déjà unir l'équipe sept… Ils semblèrent heureux pour elle mais remarquèrent bien qu'elle ne mangea pas beaucoup ce soir-là.

Elle partit rapidement, en leur disant qu'elle allait se coucher, qu'elle devait se lever tôt pour le lendemain. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié sa sacoche, alors qu'elle descendait de l'escalier, elle entendit ses parents chuchoter, intrigué elle s'approcha.

« -Elle est avec le démon…

-Chérie, parle moins fort, on pourrait t'entendre !

-Mais il faut prévenir Sakura, elle ne doit pas s'approcher de lui !

-Tu sais bien qu'il est interdit de parler de ce monstre, on ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Au moins la mettre en garde !

-Calme-toi, si l'Hokage a décidé que ce… cet Uzumaki pourrait être un ninja, alors il faut avoir confiance en lui. » Sakura retint son souffle, qu'est-ce que c'était cette histoire, certes, ses parents n'avaient jamais apprécié le garçon et critiquaient souvent ses blagues mais jamais au point de le traiter de démon… Elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre, pleine de questions en tête et se coucha tout de suite sans faire d'exercice à son corps.

Pourtant, elle ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil, il était une heure du matin et ses parents devaient déjà dormir depuis un moment. Lentement, elle s'habilla et se dirigea dehors. Elle se mit à courir, cela faisait du bien pour reposer son esprit bien trop agité, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment battre un ninja accompli alors qu'eux n'étaient que des gamins à peine sortis de l'académie et sans grande expérience. Elle ne fit plus attention vers là où elle courait. L'épreuve du lendemain manquait trop de logique, il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne voyait pas.

Battre Kakashi-senseï était strictement impossible, alors pourquoi leur imposait-on cela ? Essoufflée, la jeune fille s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à côté du cimetière du village. Elle allait reprendre sa course mais se stoppa quand elle aperçut une silhouette. Non, elle n'était pas idiote au point d'approcher au beau milieu de la nuit, une personne dans un lieu aussi isolé qu'un cimetière seulement, elle connaissait cette silhouette. Alors elle s'approcha.

La personne du se rendre compte qu'elle était là mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, le regard toujours fixé sur la statue, en l'honneur des ninjas morts pour leur pays. Elle l'observa quelques minutes, il lui semblait beaucoup plus humain, accessible que dans la journée.

« -Hatake-senseï ?

-Kakashi suffit. » Il lui avait répondu comme à son habitude, comme s'il était normal qu'elle s'adresse à lui au beau milieu d'un cimetière vers deux heures du matin alors qu'ils avaient rendez-vous à peine cinq heures plus tard pour une épreuve.

« -Kakashi-senseï ? » Cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers elle, son œil montra la même expression blasée que dans la journée et elle en fut presque déçue.

« -Oui ?

-Vous … » Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, il y avait tant de questions qui lui trituraient le cerveau. « Vous avez connu des gens dont le nom est marqué sur cette statue ? » C'était stupide, il devait surement avoir vécu la guerre il y a quelques années, bien avant l'attaque de Kyubi, le démon à neuf queues.

« -Oui. » Il n'en dirait pas plus, elle le sentait.

« -Sakura-chan, que fais-tu ici ? » Etait-ce une question piège ?

« -Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… » Il haussa le sourcil de son seul œil.

« -Donc, quand tu n'arrives pas à dormir, tu vas dans un cimetière ? » La jeune fille se sentit rougir, enfin non pas rougir, vu que Le Grand Dark Vador ne rougissait pas comme une fillette de treize ans, mais disons que ses joues se tintaient légèrement d'une couleur rouge.

« -Q-Quoi ? Mais non ! J-j'étais en train de courir e-et je vous ai aperçu dans le cimetière ! » Non, elle ne perdait absolument pas ses moyens, elle n'était pas une gamine ! Elle faisait juste semblant pour pouvoir diminuer les soupçons de l'adulte, évidemment…

« -Tu courrais, hein ? » Par toutes les galaxies, pourquoi était-elle venue à sa rencontre déjà ? Elle était censé être à ses yeux une gamine amoureuse qui ne pensait qu'à … et bien, l'amour quoi ! Et courir signifiait s'entraîner qui voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas juste une gamine superficielle, bon elle exagérait pas mal, c'était tout à fait normal de pouvoir aimer courir !

« -J-j'aime beaucoup courir ! Ca me détend l'esprit ! HAHAHA » Cela ne sembla pas convaincre l'adulte mais il n'insista pas, se retournant vers la statue mémorial. Sakura ne savait absolument pas quoi faire, devait-elle bouger ou rester là ?

« -Sakura ? » Elle se figea, non seulement parce qu'elle avait peur de faire une nouvelle bourde mais aussi parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Et puis, après constatation, il n'avait pas dit « -chan » après son nom et sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut fut inquiète qu'il sache qu'elle était beaucoup plus mature que ce qu'elle devrait être.

Cette obsession pour garder l'image qu'elle voulait donner aux autres était une sorte de carapace, cela lui permettait de ne pas s'ouvrir totalement aux gens et de mieux pouvoir les cerner. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas attirer la méfiance, c'était agréable de ne pas toujours sortir du lot, d'avoir l'air à peu près normal (dixit la fille aux cheveux roses).

Mais elle avait, encore une fois, l'impression que son nouveau professeur voyait le masque qu'elle portait et cela la frustrait au plus haut point.

Elle répondit tout de même avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

« -Oui, senseï ? » Il eut un silence, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« -Tu n'es pas toujours obligé de faire semblant, peu importe pourquoi tu te forces d'agir comme ça, je sais que tu es plus intelligente que ce que tu n'essayes de montrer. La preuve, tu es dans les premiers de ta classe à l'académie »

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si soulagée par ces mots ? Il ne faisait aucune accusation, ne cherchait pas à comprendre, c'était… étrange. Elle eut envie de ne pas le décevoir, comme ces nouveaux parents, pourquoi ce professeur qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures lui semblait bien plus proche que tous ses autres professeurs qu'elle avait pu avoir en sept ans. Elle avala rapidement sa salive avant de commencer.

« -L'épreuve de demain, l'objectif réel n'est pas vraiment de vous battre n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne dit rien, alors la rose continua. « Ce que vous voulez vraiment voir c'est comment on fonctionne, mais alors pourquoi il y a autant d'échecs ? » Le silence fut sa seule réponse et une idée la frappa d'un seul coup. Mais oui ! Cela semblait beaucoup plus logique ! Elle n'avait rien pour le prouver, mais elle était quasiment certaine que c'était cela.

« -Dite senseï, le véritable objectif de l'épreuve, c'est de voir si on travaille en équipe n'est-ce pas ? » Il ne répondit pas mais se tourna vers elle, son œil semblait montrer qu'il souriait, alors elle sut qu'elle avait raison.

Et elle se mit à sourire elle aussi, pas ses sourires mièvres qu'elle avait l'habitude de montrer mais un petit sourire, satisfait, qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Le silence les regagna tandis qu'ils fixèrent calmement la statue.

Kakashi soupira lentement.

« -Aller vient, je te raccompagne chez toi, ce n'est pas prudent de laisser une jeune fille seule la nuit. » La dixit jeune fille aurait voulu s'outrer, non mais oh ! Elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse non plus ! Mais il était certain que c'était plus rassurant d'avoir un ninja confirmé à ses côtés… Alors petite rose se mordit la langue pour ne pas protester et commença à marcher hors du cimetière.

Ils quittèrent ainsi le cimetière, dans le calme. Le gris marchait en retrait par rapport à elle la laissant le guider jusqu'à chez elle. Avant leur discussion, elle aurait tout simplement refusé de lui montrer où elle habite, bien qu'il devait déjà le savoir en voyant les informations sur son compte, et pas seulement à lui, elle ne montrait à personne où elle habitait, question de principe. Mais le professeur avait réussi à lui inspirer confiance en peu de temps, il n'avait pourtant pas fait grand-chose.

Il ressemblait un peu à son ancien maître Obi-wan Kenobi, pas expressif pour un sous, niveau expression, mais il avait réussi à gagner son respect. Espérons juste que la fin entre eux soit différente…

Alors qu'ils marchaient doucement mais surement, Sakura pouvait voir parfois des ninjas sauter de toit en toit sans se préoccuper d'eux.

« -Sakura-chan ? » Elle ne se retourna pas, continuant de marcher.

« -Oui, Kakashi-senseï ?

« - Que penses-tu de tes camarades » Elle se tendit, mais continua de marcher, devait-elle vraiment lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ? (cela faisait beaucoup de vraiment)

« -Je l'ai déjà dit lors des présentations, je… » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

« -Que penses-tu vraiment d'eux ?» Ah… c'était bien vraiment…

Elle prit une grande respiration. Par qui commencer ? L'idiot en premier.

« -Naruto est quelqu'un avec beaucoup de volonté mais… il n'a pas encore les moyens pour être un bon ninja. Il se montre joyeux et sûr de lui pourtant une bonne partie du village semble le détester, surtout les adultes, même Iruka-senseï qui ne juge pas ses élèves et semble adorer enseigner la ignoré pendant un moment au début de l'année. Je ne pense pas que cette haine soit due forcément aux blagues qu'il fait, il y a quelque chose en plus… »

Encore une fois, le professeur resta stoïque face aux réflexions de son élève.

« Sasuke, lui, contrairement à Naruto, a eu les moyens pour devenir un bon ninja, de par sa naissance dans un ancien grand clan ninja du village, presque tout ce qu'on a appris à l'école, il le connaissait déjà. Mais par ce fait, il se sent plus puissant que les autres et se renferme sur lui. Il est fixé sur l'objectif de tuer celui qui à massacrer son clan… » Elle se tu un instant, en avait-elle trop dit ?

« C'est bien cet individu qu'il veut tuer, n'est-ce pas senseï ? » Il lui répondit par l'affirmative et elle continua. « Il a besoin de se faire des liens avec autrui ou bien il trahira le village dès que la première occasion de devenir plus fort se présentera à lui. » Comme elle.

Le chemin, se finit en silence. Une fois devant chez elle, ils se saluèrent et elle s'avança vers la porte de chez elle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

« -Si vous vous demandez s'ils vont réussir le teste, malgré leurs caractères opposés, je pense que oui. » Ils se jaugèrent de regard et il lui fit un sourire sous son masque.

« -On verra cela tout à l'heure » Elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte de sa maison, avant de la refermer elle entendit.

« -Oh ! Et Sakura. » Elle stoppa tout mouvement. « Demain, est-ce que tu peux faire mine de ne rien savoir à propos de l'objectif réel du test ? » Elle hocha la tête. « En contrepartie, je t'aiderais à t'entrainer peu importe le résultat de l'épreuve. »

« -Senseï, je vous ai dit qu'ils réussiront donc vous m'entraînerez avec eux, à ce moment, de toute façon, non ? Et puis, qu'elle serait votre avantage de m'entraîner si je ne suis pas votre élève, officiellement je veux dire ? » Son œil se ferma comme s'il souriait.

« -Je t'entraînerait en dehors des sessions d'entrainement, je dois dire que tu m'intrigues. » Elle se contenta de cette réponse, en hochant la tête, puis elle ferma la porte. La rose se sentait étrangement soulagée de cette rencontre, peu importe ce qu'allaient faire les deux idiots, elle deviendrait plus forte.

Avant de se rendormir, elle s'aperçut qu'il était cinq heures du matin.

Et merde...

Quelques heures plus tard, la rose était au lieu de rendez-vous, crevée.

L'épreuve avait consisté à récupérer les clochettes qui étaient sur le Junin, il fallait dire que Sakura avait bien ri. Cette journée restera à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire ! Tout d'abord par le retard de leur professeur, faisant miroiter les garçons de l'équipe, qui avaient faim (sa mère lui avait interdit de sortir de la maison tant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé, donc elle n'avait pas ce souci). Puis, alors que Naruto et Sasuke enchainaient des attaques en solo contre Kakashi, celui-ci les faisait tourner en bourrique tout en lisant un livre ''le paradis du batifolage''. Elle n'avait rien tenté, la rose attendait que les garçons se rendent compte que quelque chose clochait. Elle était de toute façon bien trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait tenté de les croiser régulièrement, si jamais ils voulaient tenter quelque chose mais Naruto ne se rendait même pas compte de sa présence, et Sasuke l'ignorait à chaque fois. C'est pourquoi, elle c'était fait un malin plaisir à tomber stupidement dans les pommes lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke enterré jusqu'au cou, le plus dur fut de ne pas éclater de rire.

Lorsque le réveil sonna et que les garçons comprirent qu'ils avaient échoué, le professeur les abandonna en leur interdisant de donner à manger à Naruto. Sakura comprit très vite que le senseï leur donnait une dernière chance de réussir, mais comme promis, elle ne fit rien.

Sasuke fut celui qui donna en premier à manger au blondinet. Furieux, Kakashi était apparu face d'eux en un moment.

« -BANDE DE PETITS MALINS » Les trois enfants avaient sursauté de peur face à leurs senseï qui était tout bonnement terrifiant.

« -Félicitations, vous êtes reçu » Leur annonça-t-il ensuite tout content. Il y eu alors un blanc où personne ne parla, puis Naruto s'écria de surprise. Plus calme, L'enseignant leur déclarai.

« -Un ninja qui ne respecte pas les ordres est un bon à rien mais un ninja qui abandonne ses coéquipiers est un moins que rien. » Il y avait une tristesse dans son oeil, à peine visible, mais que Sakura aperçut tout de même, parce qu'elle connaissait bien ce sentiment, celui de perdre un être cher. Une fois le discours finis, ils quittèrent le terrain sept, laissant un certain blondinet toujours accroché à son poteau…


	6. Première journée ???

CHAPITRE 6 :

Sakura se tenait droite, silencieuse devant un paysage qu'elle connaissais par coeur. Fermant les yeux, elle inspira cette odeur de sable, le soleil brûlant qui caressait sa peau. Les contours du paysage entièrement de sable où l'on pouvait deviner parfois des refuges, s'auto-proclamants villages, contre les tempêtes ce qui réveillait un sentiment de nostalgie en elle. La Force savait à qu'elle point elle avait haït ce lieu, et l'avait maudit. Mais aujourd'hui, seul le calme apaisant était là et elle se sentait bien.

-Anakin ?

Ouvrant les yeux, elle se tourna vers une femme, brune, portant une robe rouge simple avec les cheveux détachés. C'était contraire aux habitudes qu'elle connaissait de cette femme qui pourtant conservait la beauté d'un ange, son ange.

Une brise fit voler ses cheveux roses et alors qu'elle se retournait lentement, la petite fille disparut pour laisser place à un jeune homme, une étincelle de joie dans les yeux.

-Padme...

La dénommée sourie lentement une pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas. Tous deux se tournèrent vers le paysage pour le contempler dans un silence religieux.

Anakin se sentait heureux, son ange était enfin là, à ses côtés.

-Je suis un fille maintenant.

Padme se contenta de garder le silence, sans réagir à ses paroles.

-Mon nom est さくら(Sakura) cela veut dire cerisier.

Il n'y eu toujours pas de réponse, il soupira.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas super original de la part de mes parents sachant que j'ai des cheveux rose...

Contemplatif, il repensa à ses propos.

-Mes parents... Ils... Sont vraiment gentil, ils n'hésitent pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour me rendre heureux... Et, je crois qu'ils m'aiment... Moi aussi, même si, ils ne sont pas maman, ils ne le seront jamais.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quels mots étaient les bons pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Une chaleur se posa sur sa main. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait doucement. Doucement, un sentiment de courage monta en lui.

-Et puis, j'ai deux camarades ninjas, car dans ce petit monde qui se croit seul dans l'univers, ils nomment ainsi leurs guerriers : Des ninjas, sont さすけーくん(Sasuke-kun) et なるとーばか(Naruto-baka) tu serais amusée de voir à qu'elle point ils me ressemblent tout deux...

Un petit rire mélodieux raisonna dans ses oreille, il ferma les yeux. Depuis combien d'années, si ce n'est décennies, n'avait-il pas entendut ce son qui fesait monter en lui cette chaleur, ce sentiment de bonheur. Un murmure échappa de ses lèvres.

-Tu me manques.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle était toujours là, à ses côtés, lui souriant doucement. Après un temps, elle ouvrit la bouche.

-je sais.

Il avait envie de la prendre dans se bras, de la serrer de toutes ses forces, de lui implorer son pardon, de...

-Tu dois y retourner Anakin.

Non, pas encore, il voulait encore rester juste une seconde.

-さくら(sakura)

Juste un petit peu, pouvoir la contempler encore juste un peu.

-Sakura

Pouvoir imprimer ce visage qui n'avait cesse de disparaitre au fur et à mesure de temps qui passait.

-SAKURA

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, regardant autour d'elle de manière précipité avant de se calmer. Elle était dans sa chambre, sa mère venait de la réveiller. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourtant, cela lui avait semblé si réel, certains détails étaient présent alors qu'il lui semblait les avoir oubliés.

L'oublie.

Petit à petit, sa mémoire de sa vie antérieur commençait à se flouter, elle n'était plus sur de ce qui était souvenir ou de ce qui était rêve.

-Sakura, je te jure que si tu ne te lève pas maintenant, tu vas être en retard!

Coupant net ses réflexions, la jeune fille se précipita pour se préparer dans la panique.

Mais, au lieu de mettre son habituelle robe rouge qui bloquait certaines de ses actions, elle enfila un short noir avec un haut noir accompagné d'une petite veste rose, servant de protection, éparpillant des armes dans les lieux stratégiques de son corps.

Aujourd'hui était sa première journée en tant que ninja, elle pouvait se permettre d'enfin délaisser sa carapace de fangirl, du moins, en partir...

Une fois prête, la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard, vraiment en retard... Se ruant vers la sortie de sa chambre, elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse, passant rapidement par la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger.

-Sakura, attends, il faut qu'on parle !

Sa mère venait de s'interposer dans son champs de vision, elle ne ralentit pas pour autant.

-Je suis pressée ! On en parle ce soir, ok ?

-Mais... C'est important!

-Je suis partie...

Et sans plus attendre, la jeune fille avait déserté la maison sous l'air inquiet de sa mère. Son époux, venant à peine d'arriver, lui sourit.

-Elle est déjà partie?

-Oui... Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler...

-lui parler de quoi?

Sa femme lui lança un regard désespéré.

-Lui parler de tu-sais-quoi.

-tu-sais-qu... Oh ! Ça?

-Oui, ça.

-Oh, ok...

Un sentiment de malaise se fit ressentir chez l'homme, ce qui réussit à arracher un sourire à sa femme.

-j'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, tu viens?

Sur le terrain 7, une certaine tension régnait.

En effet, seul deux membres du groupe n'étaient présent, un blondinet et un ténébreux...

Si l'un se contentait d'attendre passivement que son senseï arrive (il s'en fichait pas mal du retard de son autre coéquipière, peut-être qu'elle avait enfin compris qu'elle ne valait rien dans le monde des ninjas), l'autre, ne cessait de gigoter dans un mélange d'ennui et d'excitation, c'était sa première vrai journée en tant que ninja après tout, il fera peut-être même une mission où il devra sauver une princesse ! Il avait tellement hâte, "dattebayo".

\- désolée, je suis en retard.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, surpris (l'un le montrant beaucoup moins que l'autre) de voir la jeune fille aussi proche d'eux sans qu'ils ne l'aient pas entendu arriver plus tôt... Et puis, ses vêtements avaient changés...Bien que le rose était toujours là…

-Sakura-chan! Bondit l'un de ses coéquipiers pour l'accueillir, elle se contenta de rester calme et de lui répondre de manière neutre et polie.

-Naruto.

Se tournant vers l'autre de ses camardes alors que le premier rayonnait de bonheur qu'elle lui ai répondu sans l'insulter ou en criant.

-Sasuke.

Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, réaction qu'elle supposa être dû a une déstabilisation face à son changement vestimentaire et de comportement. Il se reprendra surement la prochaine fois et l'ignora comme à son habitude pour être un digne Uchiwa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Ce fut le blond qui s'empressa de lui répondre, prenant un air agacé.

-On attend Bakakashi ! Il est ENCORE en retard!

-Ok, et... Vous ne faite rien d'autre a part attendre... Même pas vous entrainer ?

Un silence suivit sa remarque, sans qu'aucun des deux garçon ne prirent la parole, ils pensèrent tout deux que, oui, cela devait bien faire une petite heure qu'ils étaient là, à attendre... Sans rien faire...

-On médite.

La rose se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer devant cette preuve de mauvaise fois évidente de la part du ténébreux...

Elle ne put retenir un petit sourire moqueur à leur égard.

-Vous ... méditez...

-hn.

-Biensûr...

-C'est vrai, Dattebayo !

Elle haussa un sourcil, après tant d'année de haine et de soi-disante rivalité, surtout de la part du blond, il fallait si peu pour qu'ils s'entendent ces deux là? Si elle avait sut…

-Et si on passait à un entraînement, un peu plus... Physique ?

Content de changer de sujet, aucun des deux ne protesta. Le bruns scruta la rose, elle était beaucoup trop différente par rapport à la veille, pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'elle était un imposteur. Même si elle était toujours un boulet à ses yeux, elle l'était un peu moins avec ce comportement, un tout petit peu moins. Même s'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, il était soulagé, mine de rien, c'était vraiment effrayant d'être dans la même équipe qu'une fan-girl.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, dattebayo ?

Elle eut un petit sourire, elle y avait déjà songé la veille et finalement, son retard lui servirait à quelque chose.

-Il est 7h. Avec un peu de chance, senseï va arriver avant 10h, pardon, avec énormément de chance…

Face aux grimaces des deux autres, elle sut qu'ils partageaient son opinion là-dessus. Elle repris d'une voix neutre.

-On sait tous que Sasuke est le meilleur de nous trois en taijustsu.

La rose ignora les protestations du blond et continua.

-Que toi, Naruto, tu es le meilleur en ce qui concerne l'évasion, te dissimuler sans te faire attraper même par des anbus suite à tes blagues et que je suis celle qui maîtrise le mieux mon chakra.

Elle fit une pause pour voir s'il y avait des protestations. Naruto, calmé par les compliments qu'elle lui avait fait indirectement, resta silencieux pour une fois. Sakura remarqua tout de même qu'il avait une légère étincelle dans les yeux sans savoir forcément de quoi, ne s'y attardant pas longtemps car elle avait enfin réussi à capter toute l'attention de ses camarades qui attendaient la suite.

-Même si c'est notre senseï qui est sensé nous apprendre à réduire nos lacunes et nous rendre plus fort, au lieu de l'attendre inutilement on peu déjà travailler par nous même. Si on estime que l'on à trois heures, on peut laisser une heure ou chacun sera l'enseignant des autres dans sa propre discipline. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'accepterais que Sasuke-teme soit mon enseignant ?

Elle soupira, oui, elle s'était attendu à ce type de réaction, c'était presque trop prévisible.

-Car tu seras le sien à l'heure d'après.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke, il était clair qu'il voyait son idée comme une perte de temps, après tout, qu'est-ce que des boulets comme eux pourraient leur apporter? Elle soupira.

-Ecoutez, on qu'a faire un essai aujourd'hui, si ça ne marche pas, alors on arrête. Ca vous va?

Avec réticence, les deux garçon acceptèrent.

-Bon, on va commencer la première heure avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Ce fut le ténébreux qui avait parlé, elle lui sourit de manière moqueuse.

-Car j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je vais vous faire faire contrairement à vous, cela vous laissera le temps d'y réfléchir. Puis on va décider le second par Pierre-Feuille-Ciseaux en un coup.

Ce fut, après cinq manches d'égalité, Sasuke qui gagna. Alors que celui-ci se contenta d'afficher un petit sourire narquois avec un air hautins, l'autre fit le pitre en réclamant une autre partie, puis un combat face au refus. Elle le stoppa rapidement en écrasant son poing sur sa tête.

Oups... réflexe de fangirl...

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa l'heure à leurs expliquer comment marcher sur les arbres sans utiliser les mains. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle le maîtrisait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne leur apprenait pas ça à l'académie alors que presque tous les bouquins qui concerne l'apprentissage de la maîtrise du chakra en parle.

Elle ne sut pas par quel miracle elle avait réussi son coup, mais les deux garçons avaient finalement réussis après de nombreux, très nombreux, échecs. Peut-être était-ce la rivalité entre eux qui avait fait qu'aucun ne considérait la défaite comme acceptable. C'était une hypothèse intéressante, peut-être même exploitable dans le futur songea-t-elle avec une pointe de sadisme dans le regard. A ce moment là, les deux garçons frissonnèrent et ils ne surent pas pourquoi.

Elle pouvait donc considérer son heure comme une réussite, mais la partie était loin d'être finis, car maintenant, les deux garçons allaient devoir gérer le fait d'être en position inférieure ou supérieure à l'autre sans en jouer ou se plaindre.

Sasuke les regarda longuement de manière pensive, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien les capacités des deux en manière de combat mais s'il les combattait pour les voir, Naruto, aveuglé par sa volonté de le battre fera n'importe quoi et Sakura, boulet qu'elle est même si elle semble être un peu différente aujourd'hui, n'osera pas faire un quelconque geste envers lui de peur de lui faire du mal. C'était pénible, il ne lui restait qu'à les observer se battre mais cela ne lui permettait pas à lui de s'entraîner... Quoique se battre contre eux non plus… N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, il prit sa décision.

-Battez-vous.

-QUOI ? Teme tu te fou de ma g-

-Ferme là crétin, j'ai besoin de voir comment vous vous battez pour savoir quoi vous faire faire.

Bien que piqué à vif, son élève provisoire ne répliqua pas et fit face à la fille du groupe. Après un bref salut, repris parfaitement scolairement par la rose et totalement maladroitement par le blond, ils commencèrent à échanger des coups. Comme le salut, la jeune fille enchaîna des coups et défenses purement scolaire tandis que le garçon était totalement imprécis et maladroit. Il soupira, il allait avoir du boulot… Quoiqu'il y avait un truc qui le perturbait chez Sakura et il ne savait pas quoi… Pourtant toutes ses actions étaient exactement comme celles enseignés à l'académie, elle avait la main sur Naruto car celui-ci ne réfléchissait pas assez sur la stratégie à mener, se laissant guider par l'instinct. Oui, elle était scolaire, entièrement scolaire, trop scolaire. A un tel point que cela retirait quelque chose, comme si elle se forçait à restreindre ses capacités alors qu'elle pouvait faire mieux.

Il les stoppa et décida d'accorder vingt minutes à montrer les bases à Naruto pour combler les lacunes qui auraient dû être corrigés à l'académie avec l'aide de la rose qui trouvait toujours un moyens de détendre l'atmosphère quand l'idiot perdait patience, comme quoi elle n'était pas si inutile pour une fois. Ensuite, il banda les yeux de la rose et alors que Naruto continuait ses exercices, il l'attaqua pour travailler ses réflexes. L'avantage pour lui de faire cela, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour anticiper ses coups et donc elle devait se contenter de réagir sur le moment et donc adapter en perdant son rythme académique. Très vite, il se rendit compte que le style naturel de la jeune fille était … étrange et au final, elle s'en sortie plutôt bien, considérant bien sûr le boulet qu'elle était.

Vint le moment où ce fut le tour de Naruto, il resta deux minutes à réfléchir bruyamment avant de leur faire un grand sourire.

-On va jouer à un jeu ! Ça s'appelle : Attrapez le Grand et Magnifique Naruto Uzumaki. Si vous échouez vous me payerait mes ramens ce midi. Sur ce… Dattebayo !

Et il se mit à courir dans le sens opposés où ils étaient.

Sérieusement ? pensèrent ses coéquipiers avant de se reprendre rapidement et de courir après lui. Ils pensèrent que ce serait facile, après tout, un blond hyperactif habillé en orange et bleu flashi dans une forêt, on pouvait facilement l'atteindre… n'est-ce pas ?

Et bien ils eurent tort.

Dès le début, ils se séparèrent, cela leur permettait de quadriller plus de territoire. La rose se retrouva donc très vite seule dans la forêt avec aucune idée de quoi faire. Foncer dans le tas était le style de Naruto et elle se voyait mal faire de même en avançant au pif sans faire attention et attendre de croiser, par chance, le blond.

Même s'il était idiot, il était aussi malin, donc il ne tomberait pas facilement dans ses pièges. La question qui se posait était donc comment allait-elle s'en sortir afin de sauver son argent de poche ? Si seulement elle avait la force, elle aurait déjà réussi à le localiser…

Ecarquillant, elle eut une idée, de nombreuses fois, elle avait trouvé des similitudes entre chakra et force, bien que très différent. Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher si elle utilisait son chakra pour pouvoir repérer ceux aux alentour et donc repérer Naruto ?

Seul bémol, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, avec la force, il suffisait de fermer les yeux et laisser les informations l'atteindre. L'une des raisons de la religion autour de la force était que celle-ci était autonome, comme régenté par un être invisible. Le chakra lui était comme un membre de son corps qui ne bougeait que si on le lui demandait, il fallait donc qu'elle fasse d'elle-même l'étape « rechercher les informations ».

Fermant les yeux, elle décida d'extraire un eu de chakra de son corps pour qu'il recherche les informations, qui serait de retenir toutes les signatures de chakra qu'il croiserait, avant de revenir vers elle pour lui les transmettre.

Ce fut un échec cuisant, le seul résultat fut que son chakra s'échappa de son corps, prévenant les autres de sa position. Elle grimaça, mieux valait-il qu'elle se déplace avant de recommencer quelque chose. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit pour pouvoir partir, elle ressentit un liquide froid non seulement sur tout son visage mais aussi son corps, mettant sa main pour voir ce que c'était, elle découvrit de la peinture orange.

Un tic nerveux parcourut son œil.

Le blond face à elle hurlait de rire, se tenant le ventre, quelques larmes échappaient de ses yeux.

Un nouveau tic passa.

Il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de rire, de plus en plus fort.

Ses dents se crispèrent. Elle leva doucement le poing.

-SHANAROOO

Et elle se jeta sur lui mais à peine eu-t-elle le temps de le frapper qu'il avait disparue dans un nuage de fumé. Un clone. C'était définitif, elle allait le tuer.

Pendant un bref moment, sa raison chercha à la calmer, mais ce fut un échec. Elle, Le grand Dark Vador, qui avait détruit de nombreuses planète grâce à sa regretté étoile de la mort, qui avait réduit à l'esclavage de nombreux peuple et massacré un nombre incalculé d'autres. Elle venait d'être riddiculisé par … par un stupide blond !

Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'elle ne représentait plus aujourd'hui ce qu'elle fut à une époque mais là, trop c'était trop. Ne sachant si c'était son rêve de la matinée qui lui redonnait l'impression de ne plus être ce qu'elle était et que c'était cela qui la faisait craquer. Sa dignité revendiquait, après toutes ces années de maltraitance, une revanche. Malheureusement pour lui, cela allait tomber sur le blond, et il allait le sentir passer.

Ne prêtant même plus attention à une quelconque stratégie, elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de repérer le plus vite possible le petit ingrat qui avait oser asperger le grand, le puissant, l'incontesté (bon, si un peu), le craint Dark Vador. Il allait payer.

Pour avoir plus d'aperçut, elle monta en auteur et sauta de branche en branche regardant avec une haine absolue la moindre trace d'orange sur son sillage. Au bout de nombreuses minutes sans le moindre résultat, sa nouvelle couleur détesté entra dans son champ de vision. Parfait, un sourire sadique prôna sur ses lèvres, elle n'aurait aucune pitié pour ce misérable.

Sans attendre, elle se rua vers lui, ne prenant même pas le temps de réfléchir, levant le poing, elle le frappa. Il esquiva de manière hésitante.

-Sakura ?

Ignorant l'appel, elle enchaîna rapidement en posant les main par terre, lui donnant de l'élan pour balancer ses jambes contre celle de son ennemis pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, il ne s'y entendait pas et tomba. Sans attendre, elle bondit sur lui, empêchant tous moyens pour lui de se relever et le frappa, encore et encore, que ce soit le visage ou le corps, elle ne retenait plus ses coups. La rage aux yeux, elle croisa son regard où elle pouvait lire autre que de la douleur, une claire incompréhension et une légère peur dans ses yeux noirs face à toute la haine qui sortait de son regard… Stop.

Elle se figea d'un coup. Noirs ? Naruto avait les yeux bleus et non pas noirs. Elle cligna des yeux et détailla l'individu qui était face à elle.

Elle grimaça quand elle se rendit compte que celui qui était en-dessous d'elle n'était autre que le petit vengeur du groupe qui avait, semblait-il, été lui aussi victime du farceur.

-Heu… Oups ?

Elle eut un rire nerveux, cela lui permit de reprendre tout son sang-froid, elle devait le reconnaître, même dans sa vie antérieur, elle était légèrement impulsive… Mais la Force savait que ça lui avait fait du bien de se défouler…

Le garçon semblait avoir des difficultés de se remettre de choc face au fait qu'il venait de se prendre une raclé par la rose en furie. Ne sachant si la plus grande partie du choc était qu'elle veuille le passer au tabacs ou bien qu'elle l'ai fait sans aucun problème et en lui mettant même une raclé. Etait-elle vraiment le boulet qui avait du supporter pendant presque toutes ses années à l'académie ?

-Wouaa Sakura-chan est vraiment effrayante quand elle est en colère !

Cette voix était si innocente en apparence et malicieuse en profondeur que les deux autres eurent l'impression de voir un tout autre visage sur celui habituellement idiot du garçon. Il se remit à courir en laissant échapper un rire espiègle, ses coéquipiers échangèrent un vague regard vengeur montrant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde et ils commencèrent à le traquer.

Mais il disparut. Encore.

Sakura avait des démangeaisons qui lui donnait envie de frapper tout ce qui bougeaient, encore. Cette fois-ci, un peu calmé par les coups qu'elle avait donné à Sasuke, ce fut pour la pensée qu'elle allait devoir se ruiner à lui acheter tout un tas de bol de ramen…

Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur ses lèvres, inconsciemment, Sasuke qui était à ses côtés, fit un pas pour s'éloigner. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui, même s'il ne le montra pas, son visage pâlit légèrement. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi il ne lui tenait pas compte du fait qu'elle venait de le bastonner, mais la situation ne s'y prêtait pas, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent.

-J'ai une idée.

Elle se tu, plongée dans ses pensées, il n'osa pas la déranger, les coups de points encore frais dans sa mémoire. Reprenant conscience, elle tourna son regard vers lui.

-Distrait-le, je reviens.

Et elle partit aussitôt en courant. Une fois qu'elle fut totalement partie, il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte, à qu'elle point elle était effrayante ? et pour une fois, pas parce qu'elle était une fan-girl…

L'équipe 8 était composé d'une blonde aux yeux bleu, d'un flemmard avec des cheveux qui ressemblaient à un ananas, et un brun, absolument pas « gros-lard », tenant un paquet de chips. Le petit groupe était accompagné par leur jonin référant, Asuma Sarutobi, un barbu accro à la cigarette.

Alors que la joyeuse/fatigué/affamé équipe marchait tranquillement dans la rue quand le regard de Choji fut attiré par une shop de ramen.

-C'est Ichiraku ramen, Naruto a dit que c'était les meilleurs ramens qu'il avait jamais goûté…

Ce fut les seul paroles prononcés par le brun, son visage exprimant une claire envie de vérifier les propos du pitre de leur ancienne classe. Il leva un regard rempli d'espoir vers son senseï tandis que son meilleur ami laissa échapper un petit sourire et qu'Ino se plaignait encore une fois de ses camarades et à quel point Sakura devait avoir de la chance d'être avec Sasuke-kun.

En parlant de la jeune fille, celle-ci se dirigeait droit vers eux. Elle n'était pas encore très proche mais elle était très visible par sa longue chevelure rose et son corps presque immergé d'orange flashi.

Une fois qu'elle presque à leur hauteur, la blonde voulut l'intercepter.

-Hey ! Gros-fr…

Elle se stoppa dans son appellation. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'il y avait une aura sombre autour de la rose, qui semblait l'avoir entendu. La blonde regretta soudainement son geste quand elle croisa le regard de celle-ci, elle semblait comme possédé par la haine elle-même.

-Oui, Ino-chan ?

Le ton était doucereux et pourtant, l'équipe 8 ressentit des frissons. De plus, la jeune fille n'avait pas répondu à son insulte, ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout même. La blonde tenta de se reprendre.

-Heu… E-et bien, heu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il y eu un silence, la mâchoire de la rose se crispa avant de devenir un sourire, l'aura s'était encore plus assombris.

-Je viens acheter des ramens, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

-A-absolument pas…

-Bien…Si tout va bien, alors… sur ce.

Elle se rapprocha rapidement du petit restaurant. Son pas étant plus détendu.

-Bonjours, j'aimerais un bol de ramen à emporter s'il vous plait.

Ce fut le gérant, Teuchi qui lui répondit d'un grand sourire, ne se rendant pas très bien compte de l'aura autour de sa nouvelle cliente.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il y eut un blanc, puis, un petit rire échappa les lèvres de la rose. Tous les passants autours d'elle sauf l'équipe 8 reculèrent inconsciemment d'un pas, il y avait un truc pas net avec cette gamine aux cheveux roses.

-Les préférés de Naruto Uzumaki.

Le silence régna. Même Teuchi sembla surpris. Il la détailla de la tête au pied, un petit sourire moqueur et paternaliste vint sur ses lèvres, alors comme ça son petit Naruto avait une petite-amie ! Un sentiment de nostalgie s'empara de lui, comme il avait grandi… Il se souvenait de la première fois où le garçon était venu manger chez lui c'était (…)

Semblant se rappeler de sa cliente, il la regarda chaleureusement en lui répondant.

-C'est près dans quelques minutes !

Au bout de ces mêmes quelques minutes, le plat fut servi et la furie rose retourna vers le terrain 7 en courant, les gens sur son chemin s'écartant. L'équipe 8 n'avait toujours pas bougé, cherchant une logique à ce qui venait à l'instant de ce passer.

-Galère…

Fut les seules propos de Shikamaru et tout le monde autour de lui, sauf Teuchi, acquiescèrent religieusement.

Une fois revenu sur ses pas, la jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de rechercher Sasuke car il l'attendait dans la clairière la moindre parcelle de son corps étant pain en orange, vers, bleu et rouge. Sur son visage, on pouvait voir, en regardant bien derrière le masque impassible quoique agacé, une rage sans fin, des traits grossiers dessinant un mono-sourcil, une moustache et un barbe.

Toute folie sembla quitter la jeune fille devant cette vision, elle éclata de rire tandis qu'il lui jetait un regard haineux. Après tout, c'était en partie de sa faute à elle s'il avait du subir ça ! Reprenant son souffle, au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvrit le sac qu'elle tenait contenant un bol de soupe.

Le bruns haussa un sourcil, semblant comprendre le plan mais étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour qu'un Uzumaki blond débarque, son nez semblant renifler une odeur divine.

-Ramen ?

-Oui, Naruto, tes ramens préférés…

Elle souriait victorieuse lorsqu'elle entendit son ventre gargouiller, elle le tenait. Hésitant, il fit un pas dans leur direction avant de s'arrêter, un long combat interne faisant rage.

La rose ria interrieurement, elle n'allait pas lui laisser le moindre répit.

-Si tu n'en veux pas… tempis ! Tout cet entraînement ma donnée fin… Bon apét…

-Attend !

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, respirant douloureusement.

-Je… je t'en supplie… ne fait pas ça !

Elle le regarda longuement, ce rendant compte du supplice qu'elle était en train de lui causer. Elle soupira, vaincu, après tout, il ne restait que cinq minute dans le timing …

-Tu as raison…

Une petite étincelle d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux tandis qu'un grand sourire s'étalait sur son visage, le blond refis un pas, presque victorieux dans leur direction.

-Sasuke, tu en veux ?

-Qu-QUOI ?

-Hn, pourquoi pas ?

-M-Mais…

-Ça marche, tiens…

Alors que Sasuke attrapait le bol, le blond, dans un acte de désespoir ultime, se rua vers lui. Malheureusement Sakura l'attrapa et le plaqua à terre brutalement. Naruto laissa un gémissement de douleur. Elle fit un grand sourire à son complice d'infortune qui frémit, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait envie de partir en courant en voyant ce sourire ?

Elle susurra.

-Je t'en prie, mange donc Sasuke…

C'est ainsi que Naruto perdit son jeu.

Lorsque le ninja copieur arriva sur le terrain d'entrainement à 11h, soit une heure après les estimations faites par la petite kunuichi, il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit. En effet, Naruto qui semblait si joyeux et dynamique la veille avait un regard à présent vague et légèrement traumatisé. Sasuke et Sakura étaient dans leur état normal mais leurs vêtements étaient colorés en orange pour la jeune fille et un ensemble de plusieurs pour le garçon, ils avaient les cheveux trempés, comme s'ils venaient de les laver.

Lorsqu'il fut devant eux, Sakura lui sourit et il remarque du coin de l'œil que les deux garçons, surtout Sasuke, frémirent.

Il hésita à les questionner mais il se rappela de la règle d'or que lui avait dit Iruka pour être un bon enseignant : Ce qui se passe entre les élèves RESTE entre les élèves, sans savoir pourquoi, il eu le pressentiment qu'il valait mieux qu'il respecte cette règle tant que les résultats n'étaient pas influencés. Le gris se contenta de sourire, ce qui n'était visible que par son œil qui se plissait, et les salua.

-Yo !

Au total, l'équipe 7 fit trois mission de rang D. Si au début elle fut ravie de pouvoir en faire, le désenchantement fut direct, ils durent faire les courses pour l'orphelinat, aider l'avancé de travaux pour une maison puis faire du baby-sitting.

Kakashi eu un petit rire en imaginant leurs têtes quand ils devront avoir La mission Tora.

Même si ce ne fut pas à cœur joie, l'équipe fit son maximum pour réussir et il fut surpris de constater qu'une sorte d'esprit d'équipe était déjà là, en quelque sorte… Si on comprenait le fait que c'était la jeune fille qui imposait les plans et que les deux garçons semblaient bien trop terrifié, même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, pour riposter, et cela semblait plaire à la rose qui semblait alaise à régner par la terreur… Les deux garçons se disputaient autant qu'avant mais pour remplir la mission, cela se transformait en rivalité qui faisait qu'ils étaient plus efficace. Il eut un petit rire nostalgique en repensant à lui et à Obito.

Une fois la journée presque terminé, il congédia les garçons pour ne garder que la jeune fille. Il la mena vers un autre terrain d'entrainement.

-Sakura-chan, tu te souviens que je t'avais promis de t'aider dans ton entraînement.

Une lueur intéressé parcourut sont regard tandis qu'elle hocha la tête. Ayant toute son attention, il continua, prenant un air dramatique.

-Malheureusement, trop pris par le temps, je ne peux pas m'en charger moi-même donc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que deux énergumènes verts bondirent sur eux.

-Holà Kakashi, mon grand rival !

L'ignorant totalement, son senseï continua calmement.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir assurer ces séances, c'est pourquoi j'ai décider…

-Quoi ? tu oses m'ignorer, la jeunesse na jamais était aussi puissance chez toi qu'aujourd'hui, mon rival éternel !

-De te confier à un Junin qualifier en taïjutsu car c'est ce qui est le plus a travailler avec toi pour l'instant…

-Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Je te provoque en défis !

-Donc, voici Gaï, il sera ton prof, tous les soirs de la semaine après nos missions, sauf lors des missions. Sur ce, a demain !

Et sans demander plus, il partit.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grand yeux.

…Quoi ?

-Quoi ?

-Ah, je vois qu'encore une fois, mon rival éternel est appelé par la jeunesse pour accomplir son destin !

\- …Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu es Sakura n'est-ce pas ? Je me présente, le suis la Bête verte de Konoha, Mitaï no Gaï, enchanter de rencontrer la jeune élève de mon rival éternel !

\- …Quoi ?

Alors qu'elle observait l'homme partir dans des explications résumant le fait que son traître de sensaï venait de l'abandonner aux mains de tarés plaçant dès qu'il le pouvait le mot jeunesse dans ses phrases.

Elle se rendit compte que le deuxième individu n'avait toujours rien dit, il était une miniature de son maître, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait une coupe au bol, de gros sourcils et avait une combinaison VERTE moulante…

Sérieusement, vert ?

Revenant à la copie plus jeune, celui-ci fit un pas vers elle, comme s'il était éblouit par quelque chose. Prenant un air solennel, il ouvrit la bouche.

-Sakura-chan, mon cœur ne bats plus que pour les pétales de cerisier que tu représentes. Veux tu être ma pétale et je serais ta tortue ? Ensemble, nous battrons tout les ennemis de la jeunesse éternelle !

-… Quoi ?

Elle avait envie de partir en courent, et de tuer son senseï, mais d'abord de fuir.

-Hahaha qu'elle belle preuve de jeunesse que l'amour est Lee, mais ne t'égard pas dedans, cela ne doit pas dériver de ton entrainement.

-Oui Gaï-senseï, je suis désolé, je ferais plus attention de le futur !

-Lee…

-Gaï-sensï…

-Lee

-…Quoi ?

-Mais ne perdons pas un seul instant, pour montrer la joie de la jeunesse d'avoir Sakura-chan avec nous, faisons cent tours de Konoha pour commencer.

-Bien Gaï-senseï !

-…Quoi ?

Et c'est ainsi que l'entrainement de Sakura auprès des deux énergumènes commença, tous les soirs.

C'est ainsi que ce passa de nombreuses semaines, le matin commençant par une alternance d'enseignement par les trois genins, vers midi, le senseï arrivait et ils faisaient des missions à leur plus grand désespoir puis Sakura terminait ses journées avec les deux fans de la jeunesse. Une sorte de train de vie s'installait tandis qu'elle n'avait toujours pas eu la discussion avec sa mère.


	7. Le Zapping de la Force ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petit bonus au départ pour faire une transition entre le chapitre 6 et 7 qui prend la forme d'un zapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjours tout le monde, me revoilà !
> 
> Ce chapitre est, de base, un chapitre bonus pour éviter de faire un trop grand trous entre le 6 et 7, puis j'ai commencé à l'écrire et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était 5h20 du matin (que je n'ai pas décroché depuis 21h...) et qu'il avait la taille d'un chapitre, je suis plutôt satisfaite et espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire.
> 
> Bonne lecture

C'était une mission qui semblait simple au départ. Ils auraient dû se méfier. Ils auraient du savoir.

Pourtant, c'était innocemment qu'ils avaient ouvert la porte, le soleil dans leur dos, accédant à un lieu froid.

Ils avancèrent lentement, pas à pas, mais très vite, une odeur nauséabonde les figea sur place. Cela aurait dû suffire, ils auraient dû comprendre.

Mais bravement, ils avaient ignoré les signes, une fois totalement rentrée dans la pièce froide, la porte se referma toute seule d'un seul coup. Ils sursautèrent tous, Naruto plus que les deux autres.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils regrettèrent l'abandon de leur Jonin-senseï, mais ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. Tout autour d'eux, d'immenses toiles d'araignées recouvraient le plafond et les murs, et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'elles étaient là depuis quelques années déjà.

Avançant encore un petit peu, le petit groupe se rapprocha inconsciemment. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de pousser un gémissement en marchant sur le cadavre d'un rat mort.

Il se tue très vite lorsqu'il fut incendié par deux regards assassins. C'est qu'ils avaient eues peur en l'entendant… Même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais.

Au lieu de ça, un rire nerveux sorti de la bouche du moustachu.

-Bon, bah… au boulot ?

.

.

Mission rang D : Nettoyer les toilettes de l'académie.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-SAKURA-CHAAAN

La jeune fille gémit en observent les deux amoureux de la jeunesse se précipiter vers elle pour la session d'entrainement journalière.

Elle laisser s'échapper un gémissement d'anticipation. Les entrainements qu'elle subissait avec eux étaient une vraie torture.

Gai-senseï fut le premier à arriver à son niveau. Quelque chose dans son regard lui déplut. Très fortement.

-J'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi !

Oui, elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, bon nombre de scénarios envahirent sa tête.

Il allait la forcer à hurler devant un grand public que la force de la jeunesse était en elle.

Il venait d'être désigné comme son senseï à plein temps.

Il allait la marier à Lee, la forcer à avoir des enfants et leur premier mot sera « Jeunesse »

Il avait une nouvelle de idée de défit impossible en tête totalement suicidaire et avait décidé de l'entrainer dedans.

Il a ENCORE perdu contre son senseï et s'est donné un gage encore plus fou et suicidaire, toujours en l'entrainant dedans.

Et bien d'autres choses lui traversa l'esprit, pendant qu'elle réprima un frisson fasse au regard remplis de fierté que possédait l'adulte alors qu'il la regardait.

Ce fut une fois que Lee arriva à leurs côtés, que le Jonin décida de brandir une immondice devant ses yeux.

-On ta trouvé la même tenue que nous mais en rose. Tu vas pouvoir la porter tout le temps !

Oh misère.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

La jeune rose était à côté de son senseï préféré (et de loin) même si celui-ci ne prenait vraiment pas son rôle au sérieux.

-Dîtes, Kakashi-senseï ?

Le jeune homme l'ignora encore quelques secondes, les yeux plongés dans son livres. De manière nonchalante, il leva son regard vers elle.

-Hum ?

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants sur la manière de formuler sa question.

-C'est quoi le livre que vous lisez ?

Il haussa son sourcil, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, le titre du bouquin étant assez facilement lisible de là où elle était.

-Icha Icha Paradise.

-Je peux le lire ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pas de ton âge.

Elle fit légèrement la moue. Pas de son âge ? Si elle comptabilisait avec son ancienne vie, elle était largement plus vieille que lui ! Mais il ne le savait pas, donc…

-Ça parle de quoi ?

-De trucs d'adulte.

Elle grinça les dents, acceptant sa défaite.

Elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de lui.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

Mission rang D : Nettoyer les toilettes de l'académie (suite)

Ils avaient ENFIN terminé de nettoyé les toilettes des garçons après quelques heures passé dans l'horreur la plus totale.

Se rapprochant de celle des filles, ce fut Sasuke qui amorça le premier geste pour ouvrir la porte. Sakura, avait été pensive jusque-là, ayant l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, eut la révélation en le voyant faire.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte.

-Ne fais pas ça !

Elle se plaqua contre la porte pour bloquer la route à ses camarades. Ils la regardèrent surpris.

Naruto l'interrogea.

-Sakura ?

-J-Je… vous ne pouvez pas rentrer !

Ils la fixèrent pendant quelques secondes sans comprendre. Ce fut Naruto qui se rapprocha d'elle doucement. Elle parla rapidement.

-Il y a un fantôme à l'intérieur.

-Q-QUOI ?

Comme elle l'avait espéré, Naruto avait fait trois bonds en arrière, jetant un regard terrorisé à la porte derrière elle.

Profitant que son attention était tournée vers Naruto, Sasuke l'assomma en murmurant de vagues excuses.

-Hey, Teme, pourquoi t'as fait ça, dattebayo ?

-Je n'ai pas passé tout ce temps à nettoyés chez les garçons pour que notre mission soit un échec.

Décalant sans douceur le corps de la rose sous les protestations du blond, ils entrèrent dans des toilettes … propres.

Haussant un sourcil il chercha l'explication de la réaction de la fille quelques secondes plus tôt mais ne trouva pas.

Naruto, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, c'est-à-dire pas de fantômes, repris confiance et le devança, observant tout autour de lui, cherchant le moindre élément à nettoyer.

Pourtant, d'un seul coup il se figea observant quelque chose. Sasuke, ne voyant pas ce qui semblait choquer son camarde, s'avança rapidement.

Est-ce qu'elle avait dit vrai ? Il y aurait un fantôme ?

Arrivant à sa hauteur, il se figea, observant ce qui se tenait devant lui.

Non.

C'était impossible.

Soudainement le rire du blond à côté de lui explosa, de larmes coulantes de ses yeux alors que le brun palissait à vue d'œil.

-Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé de te prévenir.

Il reconnut la voix de la rose derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas, incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'horreur qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

Face à lui se trouvait un autel avec une photo récente de lui en grand. Trop grand. C'était entouré de plein de cœur en papier de toutes les couleurs mais dont la majorité était rose. Des mots d'amour et poèmes mièvres trônant sur l'autel entourant des photos de lui à tout âge (Shinigami-sama tout puissant, d'où tenaient-elles des photos de lui bébé ?) avec une bougie éteinte mais dont on voyait qu'elle avait souvent servit.

Oui, Sasuke venait de tomber sur le lieu de culte de ses fangirls.

Et il en était terrifié.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-Espèce d'enfoirés ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

-Baka, c'était pour l'entrainement, tu es trop idiot pour te souvenir de ce que tu en train de faire ?

-Q-Q- Je vais te buter !

-Arrêter les garçons, on est censé s'entrainer pas se battre comme des enfants civils…

-Arrives d'abord à me blesser et après on verra.

-Tu vas voir si j'arrive à te battre, Dattebayo ! Tu vas tellement prendre la poussière que-

-Que tu vas te réveiller et te rendre compte que c'était qu'un rêve.

-Sérieusement… arrêter…

-QUOI ? Répète pour voir !

-C'est vrai que, même dans tes rêves, il n'y aucune chance que tu puisses me battre, ba-ka

-Aaaargh.

-CA SUFFIT !

Malgré le haussement de ton de la jeune fille, ses deux camardes continuèrent de se battre tout en échangeant des insultes.

D'abord elle devait supporter des crétins verts qui se vouaient un amour sans borgnes et maintenant deux abrutis qui ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture.

Elle détestait sa vie. Vraiment. Qu'est-ce que les Jedi devaient se foutre de sa gueule en ce moment…

Et dire qu'à une époque, il suffisait qu'elle pointe le bout de son nez et tout le monde ne faisait attention qu'à elle et lui obéissait, en flippant bien certes.

Face à cette situation, elle n'aurait même pas eu à ouvrir la bouche.

Elle eut un petit sourire nostalgique, c'était pratique comme même.

Ramenant son attention vers ses camarades, elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient arrêtés de se battre, la regardant en ayant l'air effrayé.

-Quoi ?

-R-rien.

-Donc on peut reprendre l'entrainement ?

-H-Hai.

-Bien.

Non. Elle ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de leurs frissons face à ses sourires.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

La jeune fille, encore une fois se tenait à côté de son senseï préféré.

-Kakashi-senseï ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de décrocher de son bouquin, ce genre de moment étant devenu une habitude pour eux. La jeune fille avait toujours un sujet différent et elle repartait à chaque fois insatisfaite.

-Hum ?

Dans le même schéma, elle continua sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de la regarder. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle ne posa pas de question et se contenta de faire des affirmations.

-Gaï-senseï nous a fait escalader la montagne des Hokages…

Face au manque de réaction évident, elle enchaina.

-Deux fois.

Toujours rien.

-Il nous a fait faire cent tours du village…

Aucune réaction.

-Avec les poids qu'il nous oblige de porter tout le temps, même la nuit.

Le silence fut sa seule réponse.

-Il m'a acheté une tenue moulante rose flashy et veux que je la porte à chacun de nos entrainements.

Elle aurait presque juré l'avoir entendu émettre un reniflement amusé, boudeuse, elle continua tout de même.

-Et puis, à chaque fois qu'il perd un défi contre vous, il nous entraine dans son gage, il attend même que ce soit l'heure où je les rejoins pour commencer.

L'argenté eut enfin une réaction. Il leva les yeux vers elle et elle eut l'impression d'y lire « Quoi, tu abandonnes déjà ? »

Elle serra les dents.

-Mais je dis juste ça comme ça…

Et elle repartit.

Non, elle n'allait certainement pas abandonner.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-GAI-SENSEÏ !

-LEE !

-GAI-SENSEÏ !

-LEE !

-GAI-SENSEÏ !

-LEE !

-Gai-senseï !

-Lee !

-Gai-senseï !

-Lee !

-Gai-senseï !

-Lee !

Pitié. Que quelqu'un l'achève.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-Sakura, ma chérie, il faut vraiment qu'on parle !

-Je suis crevé maman, je vais me coucher…

-M-Mais !

-Bonne nuit.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

Un jeune homme marchait dans la rue, un sac dans les mains, qu'il tenait précieusement. Au coin d'un détour, où il s'assura de n'être vu par personne, le jeune homme se transforma en petite fille de douze ans.

Elle avait enfin réussit après de nombreux essaies, personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

S'asseyant dans le premier coin isolé qu'elle croisa, elle sorti le livre de son sac et commença à le lire.

Au bout de quelques pages, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux sans pourtant s'arrêter dans sa lecture.

Par la force toute puissante.

Ce livre était…

Il était…

Tout simplement génial !

…Et c'est ainsi que Sakura Haruno, réincarnation d'Anakin Skywalker aka Dark Vador, devint fan d'Icha Icha Paradise.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

L'équipe 7 était dans un petit restaurant, mangeant joyeusement et surtout beaucoup, considérant que Naruto avait un trou noir pour estomac. Heureusement que c'était l'argenté qui payait, ou plutôt, pauvre de lui.

Ils avaient été agréablement surpris quand, pour une fois, Kakashi était arrivé un peu plus tôt, ayant du temps pour manger suite à leur première mission, ce dernier leur avait proposé d'aller manger au restaurant pour travailler l'esprit d'équipe.

Si Naruto avait bondit de joie et accepté sans hésitation. Les deux autres eurent plus de réserve, Kakashi qui les emmènent au restaurant, c'était louche, très louche.

Et pour cause.

-Il a disparu…

C'était la voix du blondinet, le regard vide vers la chaise où se trouvait avant leur senseï adoré. Vous noterez l'ironie.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que le blond ne semble comprendre.

-Il nous laisse l'addition !

Le brun fit une remarque sarcastique envers le blond et celui-ci, comme à son habitude, ne put s'empêcher de réagir au quart de tour. C'est ainsi que les deux recommencèrent à se disputer.

Sakura aurait dû, comme habituellement, essayer de les calmer. Sauf que…

Elle regarda tous les plats consommés.

Puis elle se remit à observer ses camarades avant que son regarde ne recommence à dériver sur les plats.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les deux garçons continuaient leurs joutes verbales, le blond posa une question qui les stoppèrent tout deux net.

-Elle est passée où Sakura ?

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-Yo Sakura, ça va ?

La jeune fille étant déjà au terrain 7, le blond la salua joyeusement en arrivant, Sasuke à ses côtés.

-Hn.

Les deux la regardèrent, surpris, alors qu'elle ne détacha pas les yeux de son livre.

-Sakura ?

-Hum ?

Nullement intéressée par les nouveaux arrivants, elle n'eut toujours pas de réaction, les ignorants à moitié.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Sasuke venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois.

-Icha Icha paradise.

Les deux garçons se mirent à la regarder, interloqués.

Le blond murmura doucement au brun.

-Dit, tu crois que Bakashi-senseï à une mauvaise influence sur elle ?

Le brun, encore sous le choc, se contenta de hocher la tête.

Même s'ils n'osaient pas l'avouer, les deux garçons étaient curieux de savoir quel était le contenu de ce livre qui semblait passionner leur senseï et leur camarade.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-Naruto… Je veux bien sortir avec toi.

-Non.

-Je te payerais tous les jours tes ramens pendant une semaine entière.

-Non.

-Un mois ?

-… Un… Un an ?

-Non.

-Je vais ridiculiser Sasuke devant tous le village.

-Non.

-Et proclamer tout de suite après que tu es mon dieu et que je ne vis que pour te servir.

-Non.

-Je vais t'apprendre un nouveau jutsu super cool.

-Non.

-Alleeeeeer…

-Non c'est non, je refuse de porter autre chose.

-Mais c'est orange !

-Justement, c'est ma couleur préférée, dattebayo !

Tenter de changer le style vestimentaire de Naruto : Echec.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-SAKURA-CHAAAN

La jeune fille laissa échapper un soupire face à cette situation trop familière. Elle décida de finir la page qu'elle était en train de lire avant de commencer son entrainement avec les deux coupes en bols.

-Ma magnifique fleur de cerisier, qu'est-ce que tu lis avec tant de jeunesse éclairant tout ton être ?

La jeune fille ne prit même pas la peine de réagir, toujours dans sa lecture avant de répondre d'un ton morne.

-Icha Icha paradise, tome trois.

-Woah, tant de jeunesse en toi, pétale-de-cerisier-qui-éclaire-mon-cœur, je ne suis pas surpris.

Elle se figea, attendez… QUOI ?

-Oui, tu as raison Lee, que Sakura lise ce livre est la preuve ultime de la puissance de la jeunesse en elle.

Wow, wow, wow, stop, deux minutes. Elle leva des yeux effarés de son bouquin, s'étouffant légèrement dans sa salive.

-V-vous connaissez ?

Gai-senseï lui fit un grand sourire, un éclat de lumière rebondissant sur ses dents parfaitement alignés.

-Bien sûr.

Elle eut un rire nerveux. Oui, bien sûr, évidement.

Elle était tombée dans un monde parallèle sans s'en rendre compte ? C'était la seule option logique qui lui traversa l'esprit.

-Vous…l'avez lu ?

Gai-senseï sembla prendra un air sérieux.

-Malheureusement, non. Mon grand rival éternel Kakashi ma mit en garde et ma prévenu que seul ceux qui connaissent le secret Kashimoto et qui deviennent les plus puissants détenteurs de la jeunesse éternelle et peuvent espérer prôner à (…)

Ah, c'est bon, elle était bien dans son monde, tout va bien. Et dire que pendant un moment elle y avait vraiment cru…

Ignorant le discours de son senseï elle continua sa lecture et au lieu de s'arrêter à la fin de la page, elle termina son chapitre.

Rancunière, elle ? naaan…

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

Sakura retint sa respiration, fermant les yeux. A la fin de l'entrainement habituel, Lee avait osé poser la question qui ne fallait pas.

-Au fait, quel est le secret Kashimoto.

Sur le moment, trop fatiguée, elle n'avait pas su répondre et avait simplement fuit. Sauf que ça faisait deux heures qu'elle fuyait. Elle n'en pouvait plus !

Elle se trouvait à présent caché sur un toit d'un quelconque bâtiment. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Sur ses gardes, elle se calma quand elle se rendit compte que c'était juste…

-Galère.

Vous l'auriez compris, Shikamaru Nara flemmard du nom. Le jeune homme était allongé tranquillement, les bras derrière la tête, surement à une observation des nuages.

Elle hésita un moment. D'un côté, le lieu était déjà occupé. De l'autre, il y avait deux fous furieux qui la poursuivaient et elle était crevée.

Décision prise, elle se coucha à côté du noiraud et murmura avant de s'endormir.

-S'il y a deux tarés en combi vert, coupe au bol et gros sourcils qui apparaissent, réveille moi sur le champ.

La seule réponse qu'elle eut avant de plonger dans ses rêves fut.

-Galère.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-Sakura, attends !

-Pas le temps, je suis en retard.

-Tes affaires de ninjas peuvent attendre, on doit parler !

-Plus tard…

-At-

La mère de la rose regarda désespérément la porte qui venait de lui claquer au nez, son mari vint la réconforter gentiment.

-Ca fait des semaines que j'essaye d'avoir cette discussion avec elle… Si ça continue, ce sera trop tard…

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

L'équipe d'Asuma passa pas loin de la rose qui était assise en train de lire. Si les Genins semblèrent hésiter très fortement avant d'aller la saluer, suite à la dernière rencontre près du stand de ramen.

Mais ce fut Asuma qui la salua joyeusement.

-N'est-ce pas la petite Genin de Kakashi.

La petite Genin en question leva ses yeux de son livre et le salua gentiment. Après tout, qui était-elle pour ne pas saluer un tel bel, hum, puissant homme.

Voyant qu'elle était dans son état normal, la blonde l'agressa.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis Gros-front ?

Sakura, car oui, il semblerait qu'elle ait un nom, hésita à lui répondre. Mais elle était curieuse de voir les réactions qu'aurait l'équipe.

-Icha Icha paradise.

Si les trois Genins ne semblaient pas connaitre, Asuma s'étouffa. Erreur fatale car il attira l'attention de ses trois petits. Oui, même du flemmard, c'est pour dire.

-Vous connaissez Asuma-senseï ?

Ce fut Choji qui posa la question et le Jonin se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise face au regard innocent que lui jetait son équipe. Non, il n'avait certainement pas signé pour expliquer le porno à des gosses.

-Oui. Non ! Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas de votre âge.

Il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. La curiosité était encore plus grande, il remarqua du coin de l'œil le regard moqueur de la gamine à Kakashi et se maudit intérieurement.

-Pourtant Sakura le lit et elle a notre âge.

Fit remarquer le génie aux cheveux noir.

-C'est… c'est parce que son senseï à mauvaise influence sur elle !

-Dixit celui qui fume devant ses élèves…

Ne put s'empêcher de constater la rose, décidant de défendre l'honneur bafoué de son senseï.

Le fumeur décida qu'il était temps de trouver une distraction.

-Et si on allait manger. C'est moi qui offre !

Choji oublia tout de suite le livre. Shikamaru, voulant faire plaisir à son meilleur ami, reporta l'idée de savoir à plus tard et la blonde suivit l'équipe.

Parfait.

-Je peux venir ?

Ou pas…

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

Pendant que les deux garçons s'exerçaient sur la nouvelle tâche qu'elle leur avait donné afin d'améliorer leur contrôle sur leur chakra, elle les observa, songeuse.

L'esprit d'équipe avait beaucoup changé depuis le début. Même si les garçons continuaient toujours de se disputer pour un oui ou pour un non, ils semblaient moins agressifs dans leurs échanges. Elle avait même pu discerner de l'amusement à certains moments. De plus, les deux se donnaient vraiment à fond pour pouvoir être meilleur que l'autre, bien qu'il était évident que c'était souvent Sasuke le vainqueur.

Pourtant, le brun et elle avaient été vraiment surpris de voir la vitesse à laquelle le blond progressait, il suffisait souvent de le corriger une fois sur un mouvement ou de bien le lui montrer et il le réussissait sans problème.

La rose était sur et certaine, depuis un bon moment, que le blond était un génie caché. Un génie avec énormément de lacunes et qui ne comprend jamais rien à la théorie mais un génie tout de même.

-Sakura, regarde, on a réussi !

Elle leva la tête vers Naruto tandis que lui et Sasuke se tenaient, très maladroitement, en équilibre sur l'eau.

Elle leur fit un petit sourire, satisfaite de ses élèves.

-Qui a réussi en premier ?

Les deux firent la moue. Ce fut encore une fois le moustachu qui lui répondit, de mauvaise grâce cette fois-ci.

-On la fait tous les deux au même moment.

Encore une fois pensive elle laissa échapper un murmure.

-Comme votre premier baiser.

SPLASH

…Oups ?

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

Sakura avait pour une fois la soirée de libre, l'équipe de Gai étant parti en mission rang C. La rose savait qu'elle aurait dû s'entrainer sans eux, mais c'était la première fois depuis un bon moment qu'elle avait du temps à elle pour être seule. Elle s'était achetée le deuxième tome d'Icha Icha paradise pour fêter l'évènement et le lisait tranquillement dans son salon.

-SAKURA !

Ouai… Ou pas… C'était trop beau…

Levant la tête de son bouquin de manière nonchalante ressemblant à celle de son senseï, elle observait la personne qui l'avait interpellé.

-Maman ?

Sa mère la regardait d'un air larmoyant et semblait hésiter si la jeune fille face à elle était réelle ou le fruit de son imagination. Son père était à ses côtés et semblait tout aussi heureux de la voir.

Elle le salua avec un sourire pendant que sa mère se reprenait.

-Il faut qu'on parle !

Ah oui c'est vrai, cela faisait des semaines que sa mère la harcelait pour cette conversation, elle ne savait plus combiens précisément tellement elle ne voyait plus le temps passer.

-Ok.

-Ok ?

Sa mère ne semblait pas s'en remettre, si facilement ? La petite rose lui sourit.

-Yep, je suis disponible.

Tempis pour son temps libre.

-Heu… ok, très bien, alors, heu… par où commencer…

Pendant que la matriarche semblait chercher ses mots, son instinct de ninja la força à remarquer que son père s'éclipsait discrètement vers une autre pièce.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de lire ?

La jeune fille mit un temps avant de capter le sens la question, elle baissa son regard vers le livre, puis se souvint soudainement de ce qu'elle faisait avant que ses parents arrivent.

… Oups ?

Pour son plus grand malheur, la curiosité de son père sembla être touchée puisqu'il se rapprocha pour lire le titre. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne connaissaient pas.

Son père pâlit.

Sa mère rougit, avant de pâlir à son tour.

Ils connaissaient.

Elle tenta de se justifier.

-Et bien…

Mais fut coupé par la voix tranchante de son père.

-Où est-ce que tu as pu avoir un livre comme ça ?

-Kakashi-senseï l-

-Je vais le buter.

La voix de son père était glaciale, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

C'est ainsi que ses parents partirent en furie à la recherche du pauvre argenté…

Au final elle aurait bien son temps à elle. Mais elle avait l'intention d'éviter ses parents un petit moment.

Tempis pour la conversation avec sa mère.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-Sakura ?

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et regarda son professeur, surprise alors qu'elle venait à peine de s'approcher de lui. Habituellement, c'était elle qui l'interpellait.

-Hum ?

Il lui jeta un regard moqueur alors qu'elle imitait la réponse qu'il lui sortait à chaque fois.

-J'ai rencontré tes parents hier.

Oh.

Oui, c'est vrai... Bon, au moins il était toujours vivant. Même si elle n'était pas très sûre que ses parents soient une grande menace pour lui.

Pendant un moment, elle se souvint de l'éclat de fureur dans leurs yeux. Quoi que…

-Et ?

Elle fit le maximum de ne pas laisser paraitre ses émotions, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il c'était passé.

-Ils étaient… charmant.

Charmant ? Sérieusement ? C'était censé vouloir dire quoi ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil mais il semblait replongé dans son livre. Traduction : Il ne dirait rien d'autre sur ses parents.

Elle roula des yeux avant de s'en aller.

-Sakura ?

Elle se stoppa, sans se retourner, pour ne pas montrer que sa curiosité avait remonté d'un coup. Après tout, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'arrêtait !

-Tu lis Icha Icha Paradise ?

Hésitant un peu, elle hocha la tête timidement avant de se remettre à marcher.

-Je savais que tu étais ma préférée.

Elle ne put empêcher le sourire béat qui s'installa sur son visage alors qu'elle continuait de marcher.

Sourire qui ne la quitta pas de la journée.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

Sasuke ouvrit sa porte et trouva un blond moustachu et une fille aux cheveux roses dans la pièce, sac de couchage dans la main, ils se tournèrent vers lui et lui sourirent joyeusement.

Comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Sauf que non.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?

Pas le moins déstabilisé du monde, ce fut le blond qui lui répondit.

-On vient dormir.

-Pourquoi chez Moi ?

-Parce que c'est trop sale chez Naruto.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Sakura qui lui avait répondu, toujours en souriant. Il fit un effort pour ne pas frissonner, effort qu'il tentait de maitriser depuis quelques semaines et y arrivait (sauf dans certains moments…).

Gardant contenance, il lui jeta un regard noir.

-Et pourquoi pas chez Toi ?

Elle lui lança un sourire et lui parla de la manière dont on parlait à un enfant en bas-âge qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

-Parce que c'est justement la raison qui me pousse à venir dormir chez toi.

Il soupira, vaincu, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Absolument pas.

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

-Dit Sakura.

-Hum ?

-Pourquoi tu ne dors pas chez toi ce soir ?

La jeune fille, à moitié endormis, soupira en réprimant un sourire. Au final, il était curieux cet enfant.

-Mes parents ont découvert tout à l'heure pour Icha Icha Pardise.

-Ah.

-Ouai…

Il plongea dans ses réflexions avant de demander.

-Et Naruto, pourquoi il est là, lui ?

Ce fut le blond qui lui répondit d'une voix somnolente.

-Parce que ça avait l'aire drôle, dattebayo.

Il y eut un nouveau blanc.

-En tout cas, c'est la première et dernière fois que vous dormez chez moi.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut le rire du blond. La rose sourie de son côté.

Qu'il était naïf…

.

Fchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

.

Enfin. Ils avaient enfin finis cette maudite mission. Même celle des toilettes de l'académie avait semblé être un jeu d'enfant à côté de celle-là.

Et oui, on parle bien de la mission tristement réputée qui porte le nom maudit de : Tora.

Les trois jeunes Genins préfèrent effacer cette mission de leur mémoire, l'humiliation étant trop grande.

Quoi, vous voulez des détails ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, cette mission n'est JAMAIS arrivée, compris ?

.

Fchhhhhhhhh-STOP !

-Naruto ?

-Ça suffit, il y en a marre de toutes ses missions.

La voix d'Iruka le réprimanda tandis que l'Hokage le regarda amusé.

-Et bien, j'ai bien une mission de rang C sous la main mais…

-Géniale, on prend !

-Naruto, ce n'est pas à toi de prendre cette décision.

-Mais Iruka-senseï…

La blond se tue devant le regard noir de son professeur préféré (lui au moins il l'emmène manger et ne disparait pas avant d'avoir payé) et il tourna un regard brillant d'espoir vers son équipe.

La rose ne sut pourquoi mais elle eut l'impression de voir un bébé renard larmoyant face à elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle donna son accord à voix haute.

Le seul réconfort, bien que maigre fut que l'argenté et le brun semblaient avoir été pris sous le même genjutsu… pourtant Naruto était nul en genjutsu, c'était bien connu !

La voix forte de son Hokage la sortie de ses pensées.

-Très bien, Tasuma-san, vous pouvez entrer.


	8. Une mission ???

Chapitre 7 : Une mission ?

o.

o-

o.

Une petite fille de 13 ans marchait dans la rue lentement, observant la vie qui se déroulait autour d'elle.

Cet enfant qui se précipitait, tout contant vers sa mère. Ce couple qui se baladait bras dessus, bras dessous en se disant des mots d'amour. Ce jeune homme qui se disputait gentiment avec son père sur divers sujets. La vie semblait si facile de leur côté, comme si le seul malheur qui pouvait arriver soit que l'enfant commence à faire un caprice à sa mère, que le couple ne soit pas si fidèle que ça à en juger par les regards à la dérobé qu'ils lançaient chacun vers d'autres personnes en pensant que l'autre ne le ou ne la verrait pas, que la dispute dégénère de manière violente à cause d'un désaccord trop fort.

Et elle ? Comment les passants devaient la voir? Une gamine pré-pubère aux cheveux rose, maussade avançant dans la rue. Est-ce qu'ils verraient le bandeau de ninja qu'elle portait sur son bras droit ? Ses cheveux n'étant plus que dégagés que par une barrette sur le haut de sa tête. Est-ce qu'ils la voyaient comme une gamine ne faisant que jouer au ninja ?

En parlant de ça... Le fait d'être ninja la rendait majeur aux yeux de la loi non? Alors, il n'y aurait pas de problème si elle allait dans le bar miteux dans la petite ruelle à sa droite, n'est-ce pas?

Parce qu'en ce moment, elle avait simplement besoin d'un bon verre bien fort, peu importe qu'elle n'ait que treize ans.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'elle avait un crétin de camarade qui avait décidé d'embarquer toute son équipe dans une mission de rang C.

Parce que le client n'était qu'un vieillard alcoolique, sexiste et arrogant.

Parce qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle pour l'annoncer à ses parents et récupérer ses affaires alors que cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle les fuyait.

Parce qu'elle allait partir pendant un moment indéterminé vers un lieu inconnu. Cette situation lui était trop familière.

Parce que, justement à cause de cette situation trop familière, elle détestait les en revoir. Et encore plus les adieux.

Et surtout, parce que ce départ imminent lui laissait un choix existentielle à faire. Est-ce que, oui ou non, elle prenait Icha Icha Paradise ?

Comprenez bien que ce choix n'était pas facile entre d'un côté, c'était risquer de les abîmer ou les perdre en mission mais, au moins, les avoir avec elle ou bien ne pas les prendre et risquer que ses parents tombent dessus, les brûlent et boycottent l'Hokage pour qu'elle change de Senseï...

C'est ainsi que la jeune fille estima que sa journée était vraiment pourri... De plus, la mission commençant le lendemain, elle n'avait rien à faire de la journée en attendant son entrainement du soir avec Gaï-senseï et Lee. Elle aurait pu rejoindre Naruto et Sasuke qui étaient retournés s'entraîner, mais elle avait décliné sèchement lorsque le blond lui avait demandé, encore sous le choc de s'être fait avoir par ce dernier et ce mystérieux genjutsu, d'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'elle s'informe auprès de Kakashi-senseï à propos de ça...

Bref, ayant trop de fierté, elle ne s'était pas résolu à aller vers eux et se retrouvait à trainer dans les rues de Konoha, maudissant légèrement son sort.

Elle aurait pu aussi aller embêter son senseï adoré, mais le cimetière était de l'autre bout de la ville et franchement, elle avait la flemme de se dépenser plus que ce qu'il ne le fallait hors entrainement, considérant les poids autours de ses chevilles, de ses bras et de sa hanche. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie de demander à Gaï-senseï de les lui retirer pour la mission, et faire en sorte qu'il n'ait pas la jeunesse d'esprit de lui donner un exercice digne de la jeunesse de lui faire porter, avec toute la jeunesse du monde, ses poids lors de sa mission vers l'avancé dans la jeunesse. Il ne serait pas aussi sadique dans sa jeunesse... n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille se figea, frissonna et estima que pour sa santé mentale, il valait mieux changer de sujet, elle verrait ça tout à l'heure.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient mené vers les terrains d'entraînements. Mais au lieu d'aller vers le 7, maudite fierté, elle alla dans celui juste à côté et fut heureuse de constater la présence de visages connut.

Asuma fut le premier à la voir, elle l'appréciait pour son charisme naturel et le fait qu'il était fort, bien que, même si elle n'avait pas de quoi comparer, elle était sûr que Kakashi était le meilleur des deux. De plus, malgré ses qualités évidentes et sa parenté avec l'Hokage, il n'avait pas pris la grosse tête et restait une agréable compagnie.

Shikamaru, remarquant que le regard de son senseï s'était posé au loin derrière eux, tourna flegmatiquement la tête pour observer l'objet de son attention. Des trois Genins de cette équipe, il était celui qu'elle préférait, il était calme, ne cherchait pas les problèmes et quand il était d'humeur moins flemmarde, ils avaient des discussions intéressantes lorsqu'elle le rejoignait sur son poste d'observation pour observer le ciel.

Ce fut ensuite, Ino. Le comportement de la rose était simple, elle ignorait la blonde. Pas besoin d'aller plus loin, même si c'était jouissif de voir l'énervement de cette dernière à chaque fois. Un jour, Shikamaru lui avait dit qu'Asuma avait utilisé son attitude envers la blonde et l'amour de cette dernière envers Sasuke comme prétexte pour la motiver à s'entrainer, et que ça marchait. Pas si innocent que ça, le senseï...

Vint alors l'Akimichi, qu'elle ne connaissait pas vraiment, il était trop timide et n'osait pas assez s'imposer.

Elle leur fit un sourire pour prouver ses bonnes intentions. Asuma le lui rendit de manière paternelle et chaleureuse, la rendant légèrement mal à l'aise. Shikamaru haussa un sourcil septique. Ino, pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, semblait s'irriter de son sourire et afficha une sorte de regards déterminé comme si elle venait d'avoir un long monologue dans sa tête, avec pleins de flashback pour pimenter le tout et l'Akimichi se contenta de rougir timidement et de lui rendre son sourire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'arriver leur hauteur qu'elle se fit happer par la furie blonde, lui demandant ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle continua sa marche pour arriver à la hauteur de l'autre partie du groupe consciente de détruire toute chance d'une bonne relation avec la blonde. Ce qui ne sembla pas la déranger plus que ça.

« -Bonjours Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bonjours Asuma-senseï, je passais juste dans le coin et me suis dit que ce serait instructif d'observer le fonctionnement des entrainements des autres équipes. Evidemment, mon choix c'est porter sur votre équipe. »

Elle parla avec une voix studieuse et un sourire tout aussi innocent. Hors de question de leur dire qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle n'allait pas s'entrainer à cause de sa fierté.

« -Et pourquoi tu ne vas pas t'entrainer au lieu de nous embêter Gros-front. »

Elle fit exprès de soupirer fort et de prendre un air contrit.

« -Ce que j'expliquais justement à Asuma-senseï, l'observation fait aussi parti de l'entrainement, Ino-chan. »

Lorsqu'elle croisa une fois de plus le regard septique de Shikamaru, elle sentit un sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres. Elle lui expliqua donc, une partie de la vraie raison.

« -Vu qu'on part en mission de rang C demain, Kakashi-senseï nous a donné quartier libre aujourd'hui pour qu'on puisse se préparer.

-Quoi ? Comment ça vous allez en mission de rang C ? »

Répliqua tout de suite Ino, elle put voir que tout monde sembla surprit, même Asuma, et cela ne la rassura pas du tout. Décidément, elle ne la sentait vraiment pas cette mission.

« -Oui, on doit escorter un alcoolique et sa cargaison pour qu'il termine la construction d'un pont dans le pays de la vague.

-Galère.

-Yep. »

Cela l'amusait à chaque fois quand Shikamaru arrivait à tout résumer à l'aide d'un seul et même mot. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle se sentit plus défaitiste qu'amusée.

« -C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi elle, elle a le droit d'aller à une mission de rang C et pas nous ! Vous pensez qu'on n'en est pas capable de le faire ? Qu'on n'a pas le niveau ? »

Alors qu'Asuma se retrouva à devoir gérer la blonde furieuse, la rose estima qu'il était temps pour elle de battre en retraite. Elle croisa le regard de reproche du Nara et lui répondit de manière victorieuse, elle avait encore une fois semé la pagaille dans cette équipe.

« -Comment vous avez fait pour l'obtenir ? »

La stoppant dans son départ, Sakura se tournant vers l'Akimichi qui venait de poser la question qui intrigua suffisamment Ino pour qu'elle cesse d'harceler son enseignant.

Zut, ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Shikamaru lui lança un sourire narquois en se rendant compte qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Elle ne laissa rien transparaitre.

« -Naruto… »

Non, son ton défaitiste ne s'était absolument pas fait ressentir.

« -Naruto quoi ? »

Elle ignora la blonde et continua.

« -Naruto a… »

Son auditoire semblait totalement attentif à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle hésita un moment sur ce qu'elle allait dire ne sachant pas exactement ce que le moustachu avait fait.

« -Il a utilisé une technique secrète pour faire céder Hokage-same, Kakashi-senseï et Iruka-senseï. »

Evidemment, elle avait inconsciemment omis que Sasuke et elle, avaient eu leurs mots à dire et qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir eux aussi.

« -Ce crétin à fait quoi ? »

Elle ne montra aucun geste montrant sa solidarité envers son camarade insulté alors qu'il n'était même pas présent.

« -C'est une technique qu'il maitrisait à la perfection… »

Asuma sembla songeur, il murmura doucement « une technique de Naruto auquel l'Hokage serait tombé… » Il sembla avoir un flash car il se mit soudainement à rougir.

« -O-Oh, il aurait utilisé cette technique ? »

Le jeune homme attira l'attention de ses petits qui le regardèrent fixement de manière innocemment curieuse, le mal l'aise le prenant soudainement. Encore ?

« -E-Et si on allait manger ? »

La rose ne laissa même pas les autres lui répondre qu'elle répliqua.

« -Super, je commençais justement à avoir faim. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle parlait de la même technique que ce à quoi pensait Asuma, mais en plus de sa propre curiosité, l'embêter était vraiment quelque chose qui chassait l'ennuie. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment.

Sakura, arriva au point de rendez-vous à 7heure pile en courant d'un pas léger. Qu'est-ce que cela lui faisait du bien de retirer ces maudits poids, c'était comme revivre.

Elle retrouva, un Tazuna bourré, un Sasuke inexpressif, un Naruto grognon et l'équipe 8.

En soit, tout était normal.

Attendez…

Tazuna bourré. Ok.

Sasuke inexpressif. Ok.

Naruto grognon. Hein ?

L'équipe 10. Quoi ?

La fillette sembla se remit à contempler les individus présents une troisième fois. S'arrêtant plus longuement sur le blond et l'équipe d'Asuma.

Autant s'occuper d'un problème à la fois. Si possible, le plus facile, donc, l'équipe 10.

« -Vous êtes venus nous dire en revoir ? »

Ino prit un air supérieur, Shikamaru lâcha son mot favori, Choji sembla gêné. Leur senseï, lui, ne sembla pas s'intéresser à eux et tentait de discuter avec Tazuna. La fille du groupe prit la parole.

« -Bien sûr que non, pour qui nous prends-tu ? Nous…

-Ils sont venu nous piquer notre mission. »

La coupa le blond de manière boudeuse. Bon bah, le mystère de l'humeur inhabituelle du blondinet était donc résolu.

« -Galère, on ne vous la pique pas, on la partage, nuance… »

Ca, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver…

« -Pourquoi ? »

Ce fut Asuma qui se contenta de répondre à sa question.

« -Ino ne nous a pas lâché après que tu sois parti pour qu'eux aussi ai une mission de rang C, après concertation avec l'Hokage et Iruka-san, il a été décidé que votre première mission rang C se déroulerait ensemble vu que vous tenez tant à l'avoir. En contrepartie, Kakashi et moi n'interviendront pas à moins qu'il y ait des complications auquel nous sommes sur que vous ne pourriez pas faire face. »

Il ignora le reniflement dédaigneux du ténébreux, les regards trop confiants des deux blonds, celui soulagé de la rose et le soupir découragé du Nara. Il continua.

« -Considérez cette mission où, bien que ce soit votre première, vous allez devoir travailler en autonomie et en équipe. C'est aussi un test qui va nous permettre à moi et Kakashi de savoir si vous allez être apte à participer aux examens chunin dans trois mois.

-Eeeh ? C'est quoi l'examen chunin, Dattebayo ?

-Comme son nom l'indique, c'est un examen qui se passe tous les six mois, changeant de village à chaque fois et qui vous permet de monter en grade afin de passer de Genin à Chunin. L'examen se fait généralement en inter-pays donc ne soyez pas étonnés quand vous croiserez des ninjas ne provenant pas de Konoha lors de ces périodes, surtout que le prochain examen se trouve justement dans notre village. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils, Lee était pourtant encore Genin et, elle devait le reconnaitre, était plus fort qu'elle. Qu'il se présente à cet examen ne la choquait pas vraiment, mais pourquoi présenterait-ils des rookies sans grande expérience ?

« -Pourquoi vouloir nous inscrire ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop tôt ? »

Asuma, qui venait d'allumer sa cigarette, la porta à sa bouche en fermant les yeux. Oui, il c'était attendu à ce qu'un d'entre se pose la question, les autres n'ayant pas encore conscience de combien ils étaient encore naïfs sur leur vision du monde des ninjas. Pas que le professeur jugeait cela comme une mauvaise chose, mais la prise de conscience de ce qu'était réellement le job de ninja n'était jamais quelque chose d'agréable à regarder, encore moins dans ces regards idéalistes et pleins d'espoirs.

Tournant son regards vers son élève au QI de génie, il perçu que celui-ci avait la réponse, il l'incita à répondre à la rose.

« -A part toi, Sakura, et Naruto, tous les autres rookies sont des enfants de chefs de clans siégeant au conseil, si l'on retire Kiba qui a une grande sœur et Sasuke qui est le dernier de son clan, nous sommes tous les héritiers de ces dits clans. »

La rose du retenir un rictus mauvais. Evidemment, la diplomatie, encore et toujours, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas songé plus tôt ?

Le brun continua.

« -Nous sommes inscrit, non pas pour avoir une promotion mais pour montrer aux autres pays la puissance de la nouvelle génération de Konoha. »

Elle hocha la tête distraitement et dans ses pensées. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle rajouta à voix haute.

« -Et puis, il y a Naruto… »

Son attention se porta alors sur le visage d'Asuma qui se ferma d'un seul coup, son corps entier se tendant. Il semblait tout d'un coup la scruter, attendant qu'elle fasse le moindre faux pas pour confirmer une quelconque conclusion.

C'était louche.

De son côté, Naruto s'agitait aussi de manière suspicieuse, gesticulant dans tous les sens et répétant qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il y avait aussi lui, étant totalement normal, que rien ne clochait. Rigolant très fort de manière peu crédible.

C'était très louche.

Faisant attention à ses mots, elle s'expliqua.

« -Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du clan Uzumaki ? C'était le clan le plus important d'Uzugakure avant que le pays ne soit détruit. Ses membres étaient très convoités, on les reconnaissait par leurs chevelures rouges, leurs immenses réserves de chakra, leurs capacités de régénérescences leurs permettant une plus longue vie que la moyenne et ce, même en n'étant pas ninja, leurs talents presque inné pour le fuinjutsu.

-Mais j'ai pas de cheveux rouges, Dattebayo !

-Tu as peut-être hérité de ton autre parent qui n'était pas un Uzumaki, mais tu dois reconnaitre que tes réserves de chakras sont énormes.

-Si leur pays a été détruit, où sont passés tous les Uzumakis ?

-Les survivants se sont disséminés dans le monde, généralement, ils ont plutôt été bien reçus. »

Asuma sembla se détendre et Naruto avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il ne devait pas savoir pour son héritage génétique.

La rose lâcha discrètement un soupir, il faudrait qu'elle enquête dessus plus tard.

Elle commença à déballer le petit sac qu'elle tenait pour sortir un thermos de thé, des toasts grillés, trois petits bentos avec dedans le contenu pour un petit déjeuné avant de les tendre à ses camarades devant le regard surpris des autres.

Sasuke, Naruto et elle s'assirent contre un mur et commencèrent à manger tranquillement.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous faites les mioches ? Votre senseï va bientôt arriver et on va partir, ce n'est pas le moment de manger»

Le trio ne prit même pas le temps de répondre tandis que Choji les rejoignaient, son paquet de chips dans les mains. Pourquoi perdre leur temps à leur expliquer que le dit senseï était un éternel retardataire et qu'ils avaient encore une bonne heure au moins avant de partir, si jamais il faisait un effort pour leur première mission rang C. Le sourire du Jonin présent montra qu'il connaissait aussi les mauvaises habitudes du gris. Très vite, Ino les rejoignit pour être la plus proche possible de Sasuke-kun et Shikamaru s'endormis entre Choji et Sakura, le choix étant le plus stratégique pour être le moins dérangé possible.

Lorsque le dernier membre de l'escorte arriva, ils purent « enfin », selon les termes du client, partir. C'était la première fois que bon nombre des genins quittèrent le village, une certaine tension s'installa alors que les six rookies entourèrent le client. Il fut décidé que Sasuke et Naruto ouvriraient la marche, qu'Ino et Shikamaru seraient au niveau de Tazuna. Les deux derniers fermant la marche. Les deux Jonins les observant silencieusement marchaient tranquillement sur le côté.

La première journée fut silencieuse et académique, les genins décidant de se reposer pour la nuit dès que le ciel fut totalement noir, ils reprirent tous ce qu'on leur avait appris à l'académie pour installer un camp, décidant qu'ils pouvaient faire un feu puisque qu'ils étaient encore proche de Konoha et s'organisant pour les tours de veilles. Même Naruto n'osa pas trop parler et fut sur ses gardes. Une fois le repas partagé, ils allèrent se coucher.

Pendant la nuit la rose eut du mal à dormir, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne dormait pas dans sa chambre et si elle ne râlait pas à voix haute, le sol n'était pas très confortable.

Décidant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil, elle se leva, fit attention à ne pas réveiller Naruto qui dormait bruyamment et Sasuke, plus silencieux juste à côté d'elle. Le Nara et la blonde dormaient plus loin tandis que Choji montait la garde. Elle se rapprocha des deux Jonins, tous deux prêt du feu de camp, si le gris ne tilta pas à son arrivée, Asuma hocha la tête pour l'accueillir.

Elle s'assit à côté de son senseï alors qu'il tendit sa main sur sa tête pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux, elle se laissa faire en contemplant le feu qui semblait petit à petit s'éteindre.

Elle resta encore quelques temps assise à leurs côtés avant de sentir les bras de Morphée l'entrainer dans les méandres du sommeil.

La deuxième journée fut un petit peu moins silencieuse, les Genins commençant à trouver leurs marques et prenant confiance. Ainsi que les jours suivant.

Une sorte de monotonie s'installa tranquillement alors que les jours défilaient, mais qui fut vite brisé.

« Attention. Rester. Vigilant. »

C'était Shikamaru. C'était le langage des signes qu'ils avaient appris à l'académie. Si aucun ne montra un quelconque changement dans son attitude, un œil averti pouvait aisément voir que chacun avait pris une posture prête pour répliquer à une attaque.

En observant discrètement autour d'elle la rose compris pourquoi le brun avait sonné l'alerte.

Une flaque d'eau se trouvait à leur hauteur alors qu'il n'avait pas plus depuis un bon moment. Genjutsu. Des ninjas.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux adultes, elle sut qu'ils n'allaient pas agir, à moins qu'il y ait des complications.

Elle répondit.

« Protéger. Client »

Shikamaru étant désigné comme leader de sa propre équipe et de la mission, il avait été décidé qu'en cas de problème, le Nara s'occuperait de la stratégie. Sakura était le leader de son équipe, essentiellement car les deux autres membres étaient rivaux et qu'il valait mieux éviter les disputent lors des missions. Si au départ les deux garçons avaient rechignés, elle avait réalisé un bon boulot qui faisait qu'ils ne la remettaient pas en question. Comme quoi, être la réincarnation d'un mégalomane qui avait asservie des galaxies, ça pouvait toujours être utile pour gérer une équipe.

Shikamaru leur exposa les rôles qu'ils allaient devoir suivre.

« Naruto. Sasuke. Attaquant. Sakura. Choji. Protection. Ino. Moi. Soutiens. »

Chacun répondit à l'affirmatif pour montrer qu'ils avaient bien compris, sauf Naruto qui fit le signe « carotte ». Après un soupir collectif par tous les ninjas présent, provoquant l'incompréhension de Tazuna, ils reprirent leur sérieux et Sakura songea à donner des cours particuliers à Naruto.

Prenant une grande bouffé d'air, la jeune fille ressentit une boule d'appréhension et d'excitation remuer dans son ventre. Enfin de l'action.

Il se passa encore quatre heures sans aucun signe de mouvement, inconsciemment, les Genins s'étaient relâchés. Ce fut d'ailleurs Sasuke qui les rappela à l'ordre.

« Conserver. Attention. »

La rose ne saura jamais si ce fut une coïncidence, mais dès qu'il eut finit de leur envoyé ce message, des chaînes rentrèrent dans leurs champs de visions. Elles s'abattirent en quelques secondes sur Asuma et Kakashi sans que quiconque ne puisse réagir. Les corps transpercés de toutes par tombèrent au sol, une mare de sang autour d'eau.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de bouger.

Les cris d'Ino la réveilla, qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire déjà ? Regardant autour d'elle, elle aperçut Tazuna.

Je dois le protéger.

Elle ne devait penser à rien d'autre. Seulement le client. Pas Kakashi. Pas Asuma. Seulement le client. Elle se jeta devant lui, jetant un coup d'œil, Ino, Choji et Naruto semblaient paralysés. Shikamaru, c'était posté devant ses deux camarades pour les protéger le temps qu'ils se reprennent. Sasuke était en train de combattre l'ennemi.

Ils sont deux.

Naruto était blessé à la main. Elle dut se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour le protéger.

Où est le deuxième ?

Choji s'était réveillé et s'était posté à ses côté, elle se relaxa légèrement avant de se remettre à chercher le deuxième ninja.

Le premier est hors d'état de nuire.

Elle jeta un regard rassuré à Sasuke en voyant qu'il n'avait rien, il s'était posté aux côté de Naruto. Prise d'une bouffé de confiance, elle se remit à sa recherche.

Il est tout près.

Elle le sentait. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre contrôlait son corps de manière mécanique.

Il est là.

La rose écarquilla les yeux, il était juste devant elle. C'était comme si tout se passait au ralentit.

Ce n'est pas moi sa cible mais Tazuna, juste derrière.

Elle vit le ninja passer juste à côté d'elle, les cris de Sasuke et Naruto résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'ils la virent si proche de lui. Mais elle n'était pas sa cible. Il la sous-estimait. Son kunai dans la main droite, son cœur battant fort dans ses oreilles, elle attrapa le bras du Ninja de son autre main. Mais pas pour l'arrêter. Se servant de l'élan de celui-ci, elle bondit sur son dos.

Pour qu'il ne puisse pas m'atteindre.

Et d'un coup sec et rapide, sans aucune hésitation, elle enfonça son Kunai dans sa tranché.

Il ne doit pas atteindre le client. Jamais.

L'homme s'effondra aux pieds du vieillard alcoolique qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

Il se vide de son sang. Il va mourir.

La vision du corps de son senseï lui revint en mémoire. Non, elle ne regrettait pas son action.

N'est-ce pas ?

Approchant sa main, comme hypnotisé sur le cou de l'homme, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de pouls. Il était mort. Elle l'avait tué.

Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

N'est-ce pas ?

De toute façon, ce n'était pas le premier. Elle l'avait déjà fait.

N'est-ce pas ?

Après tout, elle était Anakin Skylewaker, Dark Vador. Elle avait tué des milliers et des milliers de gens à un tel point qu'elle ne les comptait plus.

N'est-ce pas ?

Elle n'était pas cette gamine aux cheveux roses, faible, qui se sentait dégouté d'avoir pris une vie. Qui avait envie de vomir et de pleurer pathétiquement en se roulant en boule.

N'est-ce pas ?

Et si elle était cette gamine. Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment Dark Vador ? Après tout, tout était si flou.

Comment distancer ce qui est rêve et ce qui est souvenir ?

Et si elle avait tout imaginé ? Et si Anakin n'avait jamais existé ? Et si tout ça n'avait jamais été que le fruit de l'imagination d'une petite fille incapable de dissocier le rêve de la réalité.

« -Kura »

Après tout, elle n'était pas un génie, elle n'était pas l'élue, elle n'était qu'une fille de civile qui était devenu une kunoichi sur un coup de tête.

« -Sakura »

Elle sursauta, son kunai toujours en main et se mit en position défense. Tout le monde la regardait. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle contemplait le cadavre les yeux dans le vide.

Kakashi se rapprocha doucement d'elle, comme pour la rassurer.

« -Vous êtes vivant… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil, là où aurait dû se trouver les deux corps des Junins mais à la place, se trouvait deux buches de bois.

Elle baissa son kunai et croisa le regard de son senseï. Il comprenait. Elle n'osa pas regarder le regard de ses camarades.

Même quand Naruto ouvrit sa plaie pour extraire le poison et faire un discours sur sa détermination.

Même quand ils interrogèrent Tazuna.

Même quand le premier ninja se réveilla et qu'il pleura la mort de son frère.

« -Sakura » Elle releva encore une fois la tête. C'était encore Kakashi. Ils avaient tous décidés de continuer, c'était à son tour de donner son approbation.

Elle hocha la tête.

« -On continue »

Elle se mit en réaction automatique et chercha à stopper toutes pensés qui sortaient de la mission. Ils continuèrent la mission. Asuma avait pris la direction et Sakura resta aux côté de son senseï. Evitant les regards des autres.

J'ai tué quelqu'un.

La nuit venait de tomber. Asuma avait ordonné qu'ils installent le campement. Sakura avait été chargé de chercher du bois pour le feu avec Ino. Silencieusement, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient attelées à la tâche depuis quelques minutes déjà quand Ino s'arrêta de manière déterminé devant la rose.

« -Pardon, Sakura. »

Ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir, la rose la regarda dans les yeux de manière interrogative.

« -Lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur Tazuna, j'ai été incapable de réagir pour t'aider. Non. Tout au long du combat je n'ai rien pu faire. J'étais si …impuissante et… » La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, Sakura ne sut pas comment réagir face à elle. « Et je voulais tellement bouger, juste bouger mais j'en étais incapable. Pendant un moment, je l'ai vu passer à côté de toi et Choji et… et j'étais terrifié qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Il est mon camarade, je le connais depuis toute petite et toi, tu es ma première vraie amie… J'ai eu tellement peur de vous perdre, comme Asuma-senseï » Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. « Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Alors, s'il te plait, redevenons amie ! Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est pas comme avant. Ce n'est pas grave si tu l'as tué. Parce que je suis là, tu peux me parler ou tu peux ne rien dire. Tu peux pleurer ou n'afficher aucune émotion. Mais sache que, si tu en as besoin, je suis là. »

Sakura la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Elle n'eut pas l'impression de voir l'Ino qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite mais une autre personne en face d'elle. Ses mots l'avait touché et sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'était mise à pleurer elle aussi.

« -Et Sasuke ? » Sa voix était faible, comme un murmure. Ino se mit à sourire doucement.

« -Je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrête de rêver au prince charmant et que je me mette sérieusement à m'entrainer. La prochaine fois, je veux être capable de vous protéger. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et la rose explosa en larme dans les bras de la blonde. Depuis quand est-ce qu'elle était devenu si émotive ? L'avait-elle toujours été ? Qui était-elle ?

Une fois calmé, les deux jeunes filles retournèrent au camp et ne dirent pas un seul mot sur l'échange qu'elles venaient d'avoir.

Une promesse pour être plus forte pour l'une et un apaisement pour l'autre.

Naruto l'accueillit par un grand sourire, les autres garçons par un regard inquiet face à ses yeux rouges mais elle ne détourna pas le regard et leur donna un petit sourire.

Sakura s'installa automatiquement aux côtés rassurants de son senseï, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et elle se sentit mieux.

Les jours suivants furent un peu éprouvant moralement même si personne n'en montra rien, une certaine tension persistait mais accompagné d'une détermination sans faille. S'ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte, les deux Junins avaient vu que Shikamaru était plus motivé, qu'Ino était plus sérieuse, que Choji était moins timide, que Naruto était moins turbulent plus attentif, que Sasuke était moins sombre et plus protecteur et que Sakura était plus honnête. Même Tazuna semblait moins arrogant et plus respectueux.

Ils savaient d'avance que les premières missions avaient tendances à modifier les caractères, à les renforcer mentalement mais aussi parfois les affaiblir. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on voyait vraiment qui était vraiment fait pour être un ninja, lorsqu'ils perdaient leur naïveté sur le monde des ninjas.

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à un jour de leur destination, au plus grand soulagement des Genins, Naruto lança un kunai contre un arbre. Tout le monde se tendit, un autre ennemi était là.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> Voilà, le chapitre est terminé ! L'atmosphère était très sombre par certains moments, pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser notre petite Sakura se transformer en drama Queen.  
> Il y a certains points que j'ai laissé volontairement dans le flou qui devraient bientôt apparaître (le sujet de la fameuse discussion avec la mère de Sakura, comment c'est passé les adieux avec ses parents, si elle a pris Icha Icha paradise ou non, etc...)  
> A très bientôt (J'espère)


End file.
